A Fruits Basket Story
by KidHeart4
Summary: It is still the year of the rabbit, after Tohru learned of Kyo's secret form, and it is once again Spring. Now a cousin that Tohru has never met has arrived, and she plans to learn as much as she can about her. Though what lies within this new girl...
1. Introduction:

-1**_A Fruits Basket Story._**

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Introduction**_

"I can't believe it!" Momiji cried joyfully while jumping up and down, "Kokoro's coming!"

Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Tohru, and Momiji were outside on the roof of the school on a beautiful and warm spring day.

Kyo and Yuki had just told them that another cousin of their's was on the way from Tokyo with her best friend.

"When did you find this out?" Haru inquired.

"Shigure told us last night when Hatori called him," Yuki explained.

While they talked, Kyo finally hit Momiji in the head to make him stop hopping into the air cheering.

"Wahh! Tohru, Kyo's hitting me again!" The blond whined.

"Knock it off already!" Kyo yelled.

Ignoring them, Haru asked,"When is she arriving?"

"She'll be here by the time we go home," yuki said.

'Wow, that short of notice!" The white and black haired teen exclaimed.

Kyo nodded now; leaving Momiji to his energetic jumping.

"Yeah, an' she's stayin' at Shigure's with us," Kyo told them.

"Why isn't she staying at the Sohma Estate?" Tohru asked curiously.

Yuki grew very solemn and silent now.

"Yuki?" Haru quested with concern.

Yuki then sighed as he answered, "Miss Honda; Kokoro can't stay at the Sohma Estate because of Akito."

"Did he hurt her?" Tohru inquired.

"Not necessarily, but Akito didn't like Kokoro at all; because she always questioned him as the had of the family. She always confronted him when he would hurt us," Yuki explained.

"So what happened?" The brunet asked.

"Akito got sick of her rebellions, and he ordered Hatori to erase Kokoro's memories," Kyo told her.

"Did he?" Tohru inquired fearfully.

Haru answered this time, but with a question. "Tohru, would you be able to erase the memories of your sister if you had one?"


	2. Chapter One:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter One:**_

Tohru's brown eyes grew with surprise, "Kokoro...is...Hatori's sister?"

They nodded; even Momiji, who now had calmed down with all the serious talk going on.

"That's why he couldn't take her memories," Yuki told her.

"Then what happened?' Tohru asked.

"When Hatori decided to ignore Akito's orders; he told Kokoro to act like she couldn't remember us," Haru said.

"Hatori convinced Akito, with Shigure and Ayame's help, that Kokoro had no recollection of any of us; but had to stay until he could find her a family to live with," Yuki explained.

"So now she lives with her best friend; till today that is," Kyo explained.

"Wow, then Hatori must be excited, isn't he?" Tohru inquired with a smile.

"Actually," Haru corrected, "stressed is the word; he doesn't want Akito to learn the truth about what happened."

"So, if Akito shows up, we have to protect Kokoro from him," Kyo told her.

"Oh," Tohru said quietly; but then smiled again, "I can help! I'll just say that Kokoro is a friend of mine!"

"No Miss Honda; you don't have to do that," Yuki assured.

"It's okay Yuki, I want to help!" Tohru insisted, "Besides, I think her and I will be friends as soon as we meet! I'm already excited about meeting her and her friend!"

Yuki smiled, "Thank you, Miss Honda."

Then he thought, "She really is sweet; already she wants to help someone that she hasn't even met yet."

Soon Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were at home; Momiji and Haru said that they would visit with Kisa the next day.

The three walked into the house to find Shigure and Ayame sitting at the table drinking tea.

Tohru looked around to find no sign of the two new girls that were supposed to be there.

"I don't understand, where are they?" She wondered.

"Ayame what the heck are you doing here!" Kyo demanded.

"Kyonkichi, you are very rude," Aya answered, "I am the one that brought the girls here from the bus station."

"Hello Ayame," Tohru greeted, "Um...where are Kokoro and her friend?"

"Did I hear Kyo?" A voice suddenly exclaimed.

At first, Tohru thought it was Kagura; but was soon corrected when a new girl dressed Kyo, came running into the room and hugged the orange haired teen.

Then a moment later, another girl came in that wasn't familiar at all.

"Hey, let go!" Kyo yelled.

The girl hugging him laughed as she let him go, "Aw, you're no fun!"

Then the first girl looked at Tohru curiously, "Hi, you must be Tohru; I'm Kokoro."

"Nice to meet you," Tohru replied with a smile.

Kokoro was the same age as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all 17 now. Burgundy was the color of her long wavy flowing hair. Her eyes were a beautiful aqua, and her skin tone was as light as Hatori's. She was dressed like Kyo, only her pants were black. She had a thin waist line, and an average height with strong arms and long legs. Around her neck was a silver chain, with a silver dragon symbol resting below her collar bone. The small dragon looked as though it were sleeping.

"Nice to meet you too," Kokoro said, "I've heard so much about you from Hatori."

Tohru blushed, "Really; I'm not so special.'

"I don't believe that at all," Kokoro laughed.

"Uh...Kokoro?" The other new girl asked shyly while putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh, right!" Kokoro exclaimed as she stepped aside, introducing her, "This is Kaiya!"

Kaiya was a thin girl with straight long light brown hair. Her eyes were a hazel, and she had pale skin. She was an inch taller than Kokoro. Her clothing consisted of a plum skirt and a lavender blouse. Around her neck was a purple and white blossomed flower necklace.

"Hello," she said shyly.

"Hello," Yuki answered pleasantly, "Welcome to our home."

Kaiya noticed Kyo standing with his arms crossed and she blushed.

"Kokoro, why didn't you tell me you had hot cousins?" Kaiya asked in a whisper.

Kyo's cat like ears perked up as he looked at the girl blushing slightly. He had good hearing, but he didn't say anything.

"So, Kokoro, why didn't you ever tell us that you had such a sweet and pretty friend?" Shigure asked while singing in his head, "HIGH SCHOOL GIRL! HIGH SCHOOL GIRL! ALL FOR ME! HIGH SCHOOL GIRL!"

Kaiya blushed again.

"Aw, such a precious young treasure, waiting for a novelist like me to take you away and-!"

"OW! YUKI, KYO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Shigure whined with two new bumps on his head.

"Stop acting like a dirty old man!" Kyo shouted.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Yuki scolded.

"You two aren't any fun!" Shigure pouted, "I was just joking around with her."

Kaiya looked at the three confused; she could hardly wait to meet Kokoro's reunited family.

"So, is anyone else coming?" Kokoro asked Shigure.

"Actually, Kokoro; Haru, Kisa, and Momiji are coming by tomorrow to see you, and to meet Kaiya," Yuki told her.

"Alright! I can't wait!" Kokoro cried happily.

Then she asked Yuki, "And how are you?"

"I'm fine," he assured.

"I missed all of you!" Kokoro told them.

"Is Hatori coming by anytime soon?" She inquired.

"I'm sure he'll stop by," Shigure agreed, "though he has to be careful around Akito; we're trying to make sure that he doesn't find out that you've returned."

Kokoro nodded.

"But don't worry, my young cousin; Hari will come by soon enough to see his younger sister," Aya assured.

Kokoro smiled, "Yeah, and I can't wait to see him!"

So now they ate dinner and all went to bed; preparing for the big day of visiting that would occur the next day!


	3. Chapter Two:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Two:**_

The next day Kokoro was outside training with Kyo while the others ate breakfast.

"Did you sleep well, Kaiya?" Shigure asked the new girl.

"Very well, thank you. I feel very much at home here," Kaiya replied.

"That's nice," Shigure said," but I'm afraid that I didn't get much sleep."

"Why not?" Kaiya quested with concern.

"Well; you see, Aya here, kept me up all night long!" Shigure sighed.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Shigure, if I remember correctly; you are the one that started all of it," Aya argued.

"Oh Aya, that's right; and how could I complain with a companion like you?" Shigure questioned.

"And I could never complain about you either, my dear Gure-San."

By now Kaiya was confused and a little scared, "...Uh..."

"Yes!" The two laughed as they gave each other a thumbs up.

Kaiya turned to Yuki, "I don't understand?"

Yuki just sighed annoyed, "Don't worry, Miss Kaiya; it's best just to ignore them."

"Aw, Yuki; you know it's just all fun and games!" Shigure assured.

Tohru was doing dishes as she secretly giggled after hearing Aya and Shigure.

Soon they were all outside; waiting for Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Kisa, and watching Kyo and Kokoro.

"I didn't know Kokoro could fight so well," Kaiya said astonished.

Shigure laughed, "Oh yes; sapphire learned to fight as soon as she was old enough. Luckily that was when Kyo and Yuki were learning as well; so the three of them learned together."

"That's cool," Kaiya spoke with a smile.

"SAPPHIRE; YOU'RE HERE!" A voice cried joyfully.

"Everyone turned to find Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Kisa; all coming closer.

Kokoro stopped fighting as she smiled with her eyes lighting up, "Hey!"

When he was close enough, Momiji happily jumped into Kokoro's open arms.

"I've missed you!" he told her.

Then the two released each other as Momiji hopped over to the others. He saw the new girl and went straight towards her.

"Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma!" The blond crossed dressed boy told her, "I'm so happy I can meet you!"

"Uh...hi...I'm Kaiya," Kaiya answered with a smile.

"Oh, don't be shy Kaiya! I think we're going to be great friends!" Momiji assured as he threw his arms around her.

POOF!

When the yellow smoke cleared, Kaiya was in panic when she found herself holding a blond bunny instead of the younger teen that had just hugged her.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MOMIJI! HE'S A BUNNY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-!"

"Calm down Kaiya! It's okay; this is supposed to happen!" The bunny told her with a smile.

Kaiya screamed as she dropped the talking bunny and Shigure caught him while laughing, "Kaiya relax!"

"H-He just talked...I don't understand!" Kaiya exclaimed in panic.

Now Kokoro was laughing as well at her friend, "Kaiya...it's okay...that's supposed to happen!"

"Hey, Kokoro, quit laughing at me!" Kaiya said with a frown.

"Aw, come on Kaiya, it's funny!"

"IT IS NOT! I'VE TURNED YOUR COUSIN INTO A BUNNY!" Kaiya reminded her.

Kokoro sat up now after her hysterics on the ground as she explained, "Kaiya, this is natural for my family. Hey Tohru, show her, hug one of my boy cousins would you please?"

Tohru hesitated, but then Shigure spread his arms wide open; waiting for his one and only chance.

Tohru blushed as she hugged Shigure.

POOF!

Now Shigure was a black Great Dane.

Kaiya's hazel eyes grew with surprise and wonder, and many questions ran through her mind.

"This is supposed to happen?" She questioned.

Kokoro nodded, "Yep!"

Now Shigure spoke up in explanation, "You see Kaiya, we are a cursed family of the Chinese Zodiac plus the cat. If we are hugged by an uncursed member if the opposite sex, or our bodies are under a great deal of stress; like an illness for example, we become our cursed animal."

"How long do you stay like that?" Kaiya asked.

"Not too long; but when we do transform back, you may want to turn around," Shigure warned.

"Why's that?" Kaiya quested curiously.

POOF! POOF!

With that the two changed back in a burst of blue and yellow smoke, and they were both stark naked!

Kaiya screamed as she turned around while Shigure stood there showing his body off and Momiji started getting dressed.

"That's why!" Kokoro laughed, "He tried to warn you!"

Now the two were dressed again and Kisa shyly walked over to her cousin and tugged in her black shirt.

Kokoro looked down to find Kisa's golden eyes gazing up at her as she spoke quietly, "Hello cousin; welcome home."

Kokoro dropped to her knees and hugged Kisa tight with a great joy overwhelming her.

"Thank you Kisa, I've missed you so much! You're still the sweetest girl in the whole world!" Kokoro told her.

"Hey, did you forget about me?" Haru asked while staring down at Kokoro and Kisa with a smile.

"Hey Haru!" Kokoro cried happily as she let go of Kisa and stood up while hugging Haru.

A little while later everyone was inside eating another delicious lunch made by Tohru!

They were all laughing and talking.

Then Kaiya leaned close to Kokoro while looking at Haru, "So, who are the rest of these three?"

"Well, the girl next to Tohru is Kisa, and the other guy is Hatsuharu!" She answered.

Kaiya looked at Kisa, "Aw, she's so adorable. Is she cursed as well?"

Kokoro nodded, "She is the Tiger, and Haru is the Ox, or Cow."

"Oh, wow," Kaiya answered.

"Well; Kokoro, Kaiya, will you two be coming to our school too?" Momiji asked.

Kokoro smiled, "We sure are! We'll be going in for an orientation tomorrow!"

"Oh, then; will you two be ready to run on Monday?" Yuki inquired.

"Run?" Kaiya asked with narrow eyes while she thought, "Already!"

"Why not?" Was Kokoro's answer.

"Gee thanks Kokoro," Kaiya muttered.

Kokoro just replied, "You're welcome!"

"Yay! Kokoro and Kaiya are going to be in our school! It'll be so much fun!" Momiji said gleefully.

"Yes it will be," Tohru agreed.

Sadly soon afterwards; the visitors had to leave, including Ayame. Though Momiji and Haru told them that they'd see most of the others at school on Monday.

Later in their room Kaiya talked with Kokoro before they fell asleep, "Hey Kokoro?"

"Yeah?" Kokoro answered as she rolled over facing Kaiya's bed, "Is somethin' wrong Kaiya?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me that your family was cursed?"

"It's actually supposed to be a secret; but seeing how Shigure can't tell Akito that I'm here; he can't tell him about you. Though you have to promise that you won't tell a soul!" Kokoro told her.

"I promise Kokoro; don't worry!" Kaiya assured.

Then Kaiya giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kokoro asked bewildered.

"Why didn't you also tell me that you had such cute and hot cousins?"

Kokoro laughed now as she shrugged, "I guess when they're your **_cousins_**, you don't really think about it that much. Why, who are you after?"

"Well; I actually had a crush on Kyo at first, but I can see that he's taken. So, I thought maybe...Hatsuharu?"

Kokoro smiled, "You have my permission."

Kaiya laughed, "Gee thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Kokoro replied.

"What about you Kokoro?" Kaiya asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, do you dream of finding a cute guy someday?"

Kokoro shrugged again, "Not really. I guess all I really dream of right now..is seeing my older brother sometime soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kokoro assured as she clutched the dragon necklace that she wore even to bed, "I just haven't seen him since I was eight years old."

"You two must have been close," Kaiya pointed out.

Kokoro nodded solemnly.

Then Kaiya noticed Kokoro whipping away tears or tiredness; and decided to let her fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Kaiya smiled at her sister like friend, "Good night Kokoro."

"Good night."


	4. Chapter Three:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Three:**_

It was Sunday afternoon, and Kaiya and sapphire were getting ready for their orientation. Kaiya was already downstairs writing in her paper work about her guardian and such.

"You can go ahead and put me as a guardian if you'd like?" Shigure offered.

"Oh really? Thank you Shigure!" Kaiya replied as she wrote his name down.

She was already dressed in her new school uniform, which was like Tohru's of coarse.

When she was finished Kaiya called upstairs for Kokoro.

Now Shigure had brought the girls and Yuki to the school. Being student body president, Yuki had to be there. This was good; especially in Kokoro's favor, who was wearing a boy's uniform.

"Kokoro, are you a boy or a girl?" The principal asked her, trying not to laugh at her.

"I'm a girl; can't you tell?" Kokoro questioned.

"Well, I don't know; for if you hadn't noticed, you're wearing a boy's uniform," he pointed out.

"I like this one better. It suits me better. You let Momiji wear a girl's uniform don't you?" Kokoro reminded.

"True," he admitted.

"So, let me wear this. I can follow every other rule; it's just that I feel better in pants than a skirt," Kokoro explained.

"Well, okay; but on occasions; please try to wear a girl's uniform," he encouraged.

Kokoro nodded, but secretly shrugged it off.

"Well, other than that; you're paper work seems to be completed. Except for one thing; Kokoro isn't this young man here your guardian?" The principal now quested.

"Actually..." Kokoro started not sure how to answer.

"Actually what?"

All three of the others were curious to hear her answer; but they knew that it wasn't an easy question for her to reply to.

"I live with Shigure; but I don't really know who my guardian is," she stated.

"Why do you say that?" A new voice asked.

Everyone turned to see a tall dark haired man with it hiding his left eye. He wore a nice suit and had grayish brown eyes.

Hatori!

Kokoro's own eyes widened with shock, and so many emotions flooded through her.

"Are you this girl's guardian?" The principal asked the new man.

Hatori nodded, "Of coarse I am; I'm her older brother, Hatori Sohma."

"Then why does she live at this man's house?" The principal questioned.

"Well, I'm a doctor; so I'm busy most of the time. That's why it's better for her to stay at our cousin's house. Though I am her guardian; but if you can't contact me, call him if something happens to her," Hatori explained.

"I see; then I guess everything else is in order," The principal said as he stood up, "It was nice meeting all of you; and I will see you on your first day tomorrow."

With that he led them outside and said good-bye as he went home.

Once the principal was gone; Kokoro found that she couldn't hold it back anymore!

With that she ran to Hatori and threw her arms around her brother while she cried, "HATORI!"

The young doctor was silent as he hugged Kokoro while the others watched with warm smiles.

"I've missed you so much Hatori!" Kokoro sobbed into her older brother's chest.

Now Hatori spoke, "Calm down Kokoro, don't cry."

"How can I stop crying? I haven't seen you in 9 years, Hatori!" She reminded.

"I know that," he replied.

"Um..Hari, Kokoro; maybe we should continue this at the house?" Shigure suggested.

Hatori pulled away as he nodded, "That's a good idea, for once."

Soon they were at Shigure's house, and Kokoro had grown very quiet as she clung to Hatori's arm tightly.

"Uh, Kokoro? Why don't you let him go now? You're acting like he's the boyfriend that abandoned you," Kaiya told her.

Kokoro glared at her as she tightened her told on Hatori's arm, "I am not! I haven't seen him since I was nine eight years old, remember!"

"I know that, it's just that-."

"It's alright Kaiya, I don't mind. I should have known that this would happen when she saw me. Though I couldn't miss her orientation. Not with her not knowing who her guardian was," Hatori insisted.

Kokoro had stopped crying a while ago; and Kyo and Tohru were both surprised to see Hatori when the others came home.

"So, you're Kokoro's brother?" Kaiya asked.

Hatori nodded.

"Wow; she always loved talking about you. So it's really cool finally getting to meet you, Hatori," Kaiya told him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaiya," he replied with a calm smile.

"Oh, I have to get dinner ready; Hatori, are you staying to eat over?" Tohru asked politely.

Hatori shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I have to return home before Akito comes looking for me and finds Kokoro and Kaiya here."

"Oh, okay then. Perhaps some other time soon?"

"Perhaps; but for now I should get going," he insisted as he stood up.

Though as he stood up; Kokoro still clung to Hatori's arm.

Hatori glanced down at his younger sister, who obviously didn't want him to leave her again.

"Don't worry Kokoro, I'll be back to visit all of you soon," he promised.

Then she reluctantly released his arm, "Okay Hatori."

Kaiya got up now and hugged her friend as Hatori said good-bye, and then left.

"Thanks Kaiya," Kokoro whispered.

"No problem Kokoro," Kaiya assured.

Shigure smiled, "Aw, how sweet; you two are really like sisters."

"Yeah, we are," Kokoro agreed.

Then she secretly thought, "Though I really wish I could truly be Hatori's sister again; like I used to be, without Akito stopping me."

With that her hands closed over the silver dragon that rested against her chest as she wished to herself, "Let me be able to be around my brother again soon!"


	5. Chapter Four:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Katelynn, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and me. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Four:**_

Kokoro, Kaiya, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji were all at school the next day when it was time for the big run.

"You read, Kaiya?" Haru asked her with a smile.

Kaiya blushed as she thought, "If Kokoro told him, I'll kill her!"

She glared at Kokoro, who only returned a confused expression as she questioned, "What'd I do?"

Kaiya laughed, "Nope, she didn't tell her. If she had, she would have been smirking or laughing by now."

Just then Kaiya and Kokoro heard a familiar sweet voice call out, "Hi!"

They looked to see Kisa waving to them.

"Kisa! Hi!" Kokoro cried happily as she ran to her and hugged her cousin.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiya asked, "Don't you have school?"

Kisa shook her head, "Nope, we had a school faculty day; student's day off for my school!"

"Lucky," Kaiya grumbled to herself.

Soon the coach came over to them, and told Kisa she could watch from the bleachers while they ran.

Then it started. The group had to run two miles around the track.

They had just barely started the first lap when Kaiya began to slow down.

Kokoro paused as she looked over her shoulder and said, "Aw, come on Kaiya; just a few more laps!"

"Yeah...right!" Kaiya laughed, already panting, "I don't run, and you know that!"

Kokoro sighed, "Oh alright, but I'm not waitin'!"

"You're nice today, aren't you?" Kaiya quested.

Kokoro frowned, and Kaiya noticed that she wasn't even looking at her anymore.

"Gee, thanks!" Kaiya yelled.

Though Kokoro didn't answer; her stare was fixed on the bleachers. Kaiya looked to see a couple teens gathering around Kisa.

"Oh, never mind," Kaiya said, realizing why Kokoro was angry.

"Kokoro, what are you doing?" Kaiya asked, noticing a gleam of rage in her friend's eyes.

This was a side of Kokoro that Kaiya had never seen, in the nine years that she had known her. She had never seen such anger in her expression; and her aqua eyes were now a dark blue, a deep shade of the birth stone that she was the namesake.

"Kokoro? You okay?" Kaiya quested bravely.

Kokoro was silent as she approached the group of teens; listening to them harshly make fun of her younger cousin.

"What a freakish hair color, and those weird eyes too!" They laughed coldly.

Poor Kisa looked like she were crying.

Then Kaiya noticed Hatsuharu following Kokoro; and looking just as angry as his cousin.

"Oh no," Yuki groaned as he walked up beside Kaiya.

"Yuki, what's going on?" Kaiya questioned nervously.

"Black Haru, and Dark Kokoro," was all the young man said.

Now Kyo was standing with them; seeing what was about to happen.

"Prepare for another head ache," he mumbled.

"I don't understand?" Kaiya spoke, "I've never seen her so angry."

"She's never been this upset since her and Akito last argued nine years ago," Yuki explained.

"I'm scared," Kaiya said wanting to cling to Kyo's arm; but couldn't.

Tohru and Momiji were watching as well.

"Should we do something?" Tohru asked.

Yuki shook his head, "No, Miss Honda; if you think Black Haru is bad, wait until you see him and Dark Kokoro together in a rage!"

"Oh goodie," Kaiya moaned.

Now the two were at the bleachers, with plenty of rage flowing through them.

"Hey!" Kokoro snapped, "Back off!"

The teens looked to see Kokoro and Haru both looking like they were about to start a fight.

"What do you want?" One girl demanded.

"You know, that's our cousin you're laughin' at!" Haru growled.

Haru's eyes were a deep grey now, and he looked a lot meaner than his usual calm self.

"So what?" Another girl questioned.

"That's a bad move, you obnoxious coward! You must be pretty low to make fun if a girl younger than you!" Kokoro told them coldly.

"What are you two going to do about it?" A teen boy laughed.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO!" Both yelled as each grabbed one member of the teen group by the shirt collar.

"Hey, let go!" They cried pathetically.

"You're the one that asked us what we were going to do to those who make fun of our cousin, remember?" Kokoro growled angrily as she threw the boy to the ground; but somehow not injuring him.

Haru on the other hand sent the guy he was about to strangle, flying into the sand area that the track team jumped over.

"Any one else want to make a comment?" Kokoro demanded.

The girls that were left in the group clung to each other fearfully, and shrieked as they ran away.

Kisa then jumped up and hugged each of her cousins that had just defended her.

Soon after the others were with them, and saw that the two were back to normal again.

"Kokoro, Hatsuharu; I never imagined that you two had that...um...I don't know how to say it..." Kaiya said, still astonished.

Kokoro smirked her and Kyo's infamous smirk, "You've never seen us get so angry before!"

Just then the principal came out and called Kokoro over to him.

"Just great," Kokoro grumbled as she hung her head and walked over to the school boss.

The others watched helplessly as their friend was taken inside; probably to be called home to go home for the rest of the day.

Now Kokoro sat in the office waiting for Hatori to come and lecture her. Her head was in her hands; she really didn't want her second reunion with her brother to be an upsetting one.

She looked up for a moment to see her friends waving to her from outside the office window. Momiji looked sad to see his cousin in trouble; and Kisa did too. Kaiya had never seen Kokoro get in trouble like this either.

That's when Hatori walked into the office door; an immediate sign for the others to scram before he saw them giving her sympathy.

Kokoro looked back at the ground hopelessly; and waiting to be scolded.

Hatori's first initial thought was to yell at her right there in the school main office, but decided against it.

"Come on; it's time to go home," Hatori said in a stern voice.

With her head still low, Kokoro stood up and obediently followed him out to his car.

Kaiya saw this, and she thought, "She's defiantly in trouble; he brought the** _car_**."

Kokoro was now sitting in what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence as Hatori drove the car. All she wanted was for the Earth to swallow her up right then and there! She knew Hatori couldn't possibly know how bad she felt right now.

"Well," he started finally, "Do you mid telling me what happened?"

Kokoro was silent.

"Kokoro; if you don't tell me I'll take you to the Sohma Estate right now!" Hatori threatened harshly.

Kokoro's aqua eyes widened with fear as she looked up at her brother in shock. Would he really risk them not seeing each other ever again!

"No Hatori! Please! These jerks were making fun of Kisa, and making her cry! Some one had to do something or she'd go into another stressful episode of not speaking! So Haru and I stepped in! We didn't really hurt anyone!" Kokoro told him desperately, "I promise. I would have never fought anyone unless my family were being laughed at or hurt!"

Hatori looked at her sternly, "That still gives you no reason to fight in school!"

"I know that Hatori! Believe me, I didn't want you to be mad at me like this!" Kokoro nearly cried.

Hatori noticed tears in his sister's eyes, but looked away; trying to stay focused on the road and the fact that she was supposed to be in trouble.

Kokoro felt incredibly torn up inside, and Hatori's threat to take her to Akito terrified her deep down somehow.

"Hatori..."She choked out, trying to hold back tears.

_POOF!_

_What do ya think so far? Tell me what ya think as usual! I hope you like it so far, I'm really working hard on this! I also hope that I've portrayed the characters like they should be. So please let me know what you think, and I will keep updating as much as I can! So much more to come!_


	6. Chapter Five:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Five:**_

Hatori parked the car a few minutes later and carried Kokoro inside the Sohma Estate and lay her on his bed.

The burgundy baby dragon had passed out once she had changed over. Now she was sleeping with a blanket pulled over her. She was still changed over though.

Hatori was sitting at his desk wondering why he had brought her here in the first place. What if Akito did find out that she was there? I guess it was too late now. She had to rest for now so she could change back.

An hour passed by and she was still the same; sleeping an uneasy sleep in his bed.

Hatori walked over to the little dragon and sat on the edge of the bed as he spoke, "Kokoro? Wake up, I need to talk to you."

Kokoro opened her now dark blue eyes; looking at her brother half sleepily, and the other half fearfully. She couldn't speak in this form.

Hatori now said, "I'm sorry for being so harsh. I guess I'm so used to being so serious that I forgot that you were cursed as well; and if you are stressed or scared you change over too. I didn't realize that you were helping someone that you understood; Kisa must look up to you now, and I ruined that. I should have defended you instead of agreeing with the principal."

The dragon let a single tear escape now as she looked up at her brother.

POOF!

Hatori now waited outside the room while his sister got dressed.

Then he felt someone hugging his arm. The Sohma Doctor looked down to find his sister crying into his arm.

"I'm sorry Hatori," she sobbed quietly.

"It's alright; not let's get you home to Shigure's house before Akito sees you," Hatori said.

Soon they were at Shigure's house.

Kaiya was very surprised to see Kokoro still among the living; or in other words, not grounded for life.

"How the heck are you not in trouble!" Kaiya demanded, "My parents would chain me to my room for years if I fought in school!"

Kokoro smirked with a laugh, "Well, you just don't know how to handle bein' I trouble, now do ya?"

"But when we saw you in the office, Hatori looked like he was about to disown you," Kyo said.

"Why would my brother disown me?" Kokoro asked.

"Don't worry Kokoro, Kyo should just mind his own business," Yuki told them annoyed.

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE YA DARN RAT!" Kyo demanded.

"I would rather stay inside," Yuki said calmly.

"Anyway, so how'd you escape getting grounded!" Kaiya questioned.

Kokoro just answered, "Not tellin' ya!"

"And why not?" She asked.

"Like I said, not tellin' ya!" Kokoro laughed.

"You're a pain in the butt, you know that?"

Kokoro shrugged.

While in the next room; Hatori and Shigure were talking alone.

"So, did Akito see her?" Shigure asked worriedly.

Hatori shook his head, "No, he didn't; fortunately"

"You know, Hari; you should probably lighten up on her. She was just defending her younger cousin; and it's not like she really hurt anyone like Haru or Kyo does. Remember? Haru would chase them around the playground, and Kyo would try to actually kill them. Though Kokoro was only protecting her loved ones; which is something I think is right!"

"And what if she had been pushed into a boy, then what would we do, Shigure?" Hatori demanded.

"Well, I guess...you could do something," Shigure pointed out.

"I'm not going to erase all those teenagers memories if I can avoid it," Hatori said sternly.

"Hatori; but you have to remember that she is still growing up, and has to go through events like these like it or not. Otherwise she won't fully grow up," Shigure insisted.

Hatori sighed, "I know that; but-."

"No but's Hatori, you need to learn to be more of a brother than a doctor sometimes. So you can be there for her when she needs you," Shigure said seriously for once.

"I've never heard you be so solemn before, Shigure," Hatori told him astonished.

Shigure laughed, the moment now passed by, "yes well you know Hari, I do have to be serious sometimes. However, I'd much rather be my same happy high school girl watching self!"

Hatori lowered his head as he thought, "The moment of him actually thinking has come and go too quickly. Why me?"

A little while later, Hatori had bid everyone goodnight, and was off to his own home in the Sohma Estate once more.

Kokoro and Kaiya were having their usual talk now before falling asleep.

"So, now you talk! Tell me how you got out of trouble!" Kaiya ordered.

"No," was all Kokoro said.

"Why!" She demanded now.

Kokoro turned her back towards Kaiya; hiding from her what she was, and what had happened; and her past.

"Kokoro?" Kaiya asked with concern now, "Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me when you need to, don't you?"

"Kaiya, it's just something I need to think about before I tell you everything, okay?" Kokoro told her quietly.

Kaiya was bewildered, but she replied understandingly, "Okay, Kokoro..."

With that they both fell into an uneasy sleep of confusion and pain.

That's it for this chapter, short, I know; but trust me, it's to keep you guessing! I hope you like it, and how it's going so far! There are many more mysteries within Kokoro that are to be revealed as this goes on, and Kaiya will soon learn that as well. Keep reviewing as I update each chapter! Enjoy!


	7. Chapter Six:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Six:**_

It was Friday after school, and the group of cousins and friends were heading back to Shigure's house. Hatsuharu and Momiji were even coming to visit again.

That's when Kokoro nudged Kaiya with her elbow, "Well, ya gonna ask him?"

Kaiya's face turned a deep crimson as she replied, "What do you mean, am I going to ask him?"

Since Monday, Kokoro had become her same normal self; and she was cheerful and energetic again.

Though Kaiya still felt a little distant from her sister. She couldn't help but feel as though Kokoro were now a huge mystery to her. There was so much about her that she didn't know.

"You really think I should ask him?" Kaiya asked now.

"Yeah!" Kokoro insisted, "It'll be so cool if you two get together!"

Kaiya smiled slightly, "What if he says no?"

"What is he says yes?" Kokoro countered with a smirk.

"Kokoro, no; I'm too shy!" Kaiya insisted.

"Oh, fine!" Kokoro pouted.

Then Kaiya noticed a mischievous smirk spread over Kokoro's lips.

"Kokoro, what are you thinking?" Kaiya demanded.

"Hey Haru!" Kokoro called before Kaiya could figure out what she was doing.

Hatsuharu turned and looked at them, "What is it Kokoro?"

Kokoro smiled, "Kaiya wants to talk to you!"

"Oh, okay," Haru replied with a calm smile as he walked towards them.

"Good luck!" Kokoro said as she ran ahead; catching up with Kyo and the others.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Kaiya's mind growled.

Then Kaiya realized that Haru was standing before her now.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

Kaiya froze; her voice taken and lost from her at the moment.

Haru looked at her with confusion and concern.

Then Haru smiled a warm smile that surprised Kaiya; and even made her blush a little.

"Ya know," he started with a slight chuckle, "it's kind of funny that ya wanted ta talk ta me."

"Wh-Why is that?" Kaiya enquired in bewilderment.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," he told her sincerely.

"What is it?" Kaiya quested nervously.

"I wanted to know if...if you'd go out with me?" Haru answered shyly, "I've kind of had a crush on you since we met; and you're already a cool friend. So I hoped that we could be more than just friends? If you want that is...?"

Kaiya's hazel eyes grew wide, "Really!"

Hatsuharu nodded quietly.

"Oh, wow! I wanted to ask you the same thing! I can't believe how lucky I am!" Kaiya laughed as she hugged him.

POOF!

Kaiya had completely forgotten about the Zodiac Curse, and was now apologizing like crazy, "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to turn you into a cow! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Kat," Haru said calmly as he looked at her kneeling on the ground before him with her head down, "No one else saw, so it's okay."

Kaiya looked up a little relieved and confused, "Oh..okay...that's good."

Soon Haru was changed back and dressed. Now the two walked together while they talked with great ease and excitement.

"I guess I can spare Kokoro just this once," Kaiya thought with a giggle as she gazed up at her new boyfriend with a content expression of joy spread over her face.

"So now we're going on a double date Sunday night with Kyo and Tohru!" Kaiya was now telling Kokoro as they got ready to go to bed.

"Cool," was Kokoro's reply.

"Man, I wish you had a boyfriend so that you could come too," Kaiya complained.

Kokoro stared at her friend blankly, "You're kidding right?"

Kaiya giggled with a shrug, "Sorry."

Kokoro shrugged now.

"So what will you do that night?" Kaiya asked curiously.

"I don't know; maybe hang out here with Shigure or something," the burgundy haired girl replied.

"That'll be fun," Kaiya said.

Kokoro nodded as she now lay down on her bed.

"You okay?" Kaiya asked with concern now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, for some reason I feel as though we're drifting apart," Kaiya admitted worriedly.

Now Kokoro propped her head up with one hand, "We're not drifting apart."

"Promise?"

"Of coarse; I just need to get my thoughts strait, that's all," Kokoro assured her.

Kaiya saw truth in her sister's deep blue eyes, and that was all Kaiya needed to believe in the girl, "Alright."


	8. Chapter Seven:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Seven:**_

The next day after breakfast; Yuki and Tohru went to the secret base, while Kaiya talked with Shigure.

"Oh well; so my sweet Kaiya has been stolen away from me before I even had a chance," Shigure sighed after hearing about Kaiya and Haru.

"I'm sorry, my dear Shigure," Kaiya giggled.

"That's alright," he assured, "I shall seek comfort Aya's comfort soon enough."

As they talked, Kokoro and Kyo were training again.

That is till she showed up, charging towards the house.

"Kyo!" A girl's voice cried happily as the year older girl came closer and closer.

"NOT AGAIN!" Kyo shouted as he tried to run to the house; but the brunet caught him before he got far.

Then the girl began to hold him so tight that poor Kyo started to suffocate. The others could even hear the orange top's bones cracking as her hold grew stronger.

"Kagura, let me go!" Kyo shouted.

"No! Haru told me you were cheating on me!" Kagura told him.

"How can I be cheating on you when we aren't a couple!" Kyo questioned.

"Silly Kyo; of course we are!" Kagura laughed joyfully.

"NO WE AREN'T!"

"YES WE ARE!"

Now Kagura began to swing him around while beating him up again.

"Well, at least she's outside of my house this time," Shigure sighed.

"Who is she?" Kaiya asked curiously.

"She's Kagura; she's had a crush on Kyo since they were kids," Shigure informed Kaiya, "So I wonder what will happen to him when she hears that he's going on a date with Tohru tomorrow night."

Kokoro had now climbed into a near by tree, and had sat there bored without her training partner. Then she watched as Kagura nearly killed poor Kyo after telling her about him and Tohru.

By the time Kagura had finally calmed down; Shigure's yard was a mess with many broken trees except for the one Kokoro was in, and the back porch was destroyed.

"Oh my," Shigure said.

Tohru and Yuki were home as well, and were helping Kagura to relax.

"I'm so sorry, Kagura," Tohru told her.

"It's not your fault, Tohru; perhaps we weren't meant to be after all," Kagura replied sadly, "but promise me, Tohru; that you'll love me as much as I do."

Tohru's pretty face changed to a bashful red as she nodded.

Kyo was on the roof, where he felt safe from his love struck distant cousin. Kokoro was still in her tree. Kaiya then looked up for a moment. Both were sitting in an Indian style, with their chin in one hand's palm, and the other hand on their leg.

"I didn't realize that they were so much alike," Kaiya thought to herself.

Tohru noticed too; and she wondered what connected the two like that.

A few hours later and everyone was having another of Tohru's delicious home cooked meals.

Then shortly after Kagura had said good-bye; and then left for home.

"Well, that was a nicer visit than usual," Shigure said, "and for once my house didn't get destroyed."

"That's good," Kaiya agreed.

"I'm surprised she let Kyo go so easily," Yuki spoke.

Yuki had faced heart brake months ago when he had first heard of Kyo and Tohru. Though as time went on he was happy to see how content Tohru was with her new boyfriend; and then Yuki had agreed to let her go and be happy. He now just watched over her a dear friend.

"I think as long as it's Tohru, Kagura doesn't mind as much," Kokoro told them.

They watched as Tohru blushed again.

"So, should we all get some rest?" Yuki suggested.

Everyone agreed as they went to their own beds; with a few wishes to the others to have good dreams.

"Hey Kokoro, which animal is Kagura anyway?" Kaiya suddenly asked as she lay in her bed looking over at her friend.

"Kagura's the boar," Kokoro replied with a yawn.

"Oh, okay. Cool," Kaiya said.

"Kaiya," Kokoro then whispered.

"Yeah Kokoro?" Kaiya answered, hoping she'd find out more about her closest friend now.

"Good night," was all Kokoro said.

"Oh," Kaiya sighed; but then smiled warmly at her sister, "Good night Kokoro."

Kokoro knew that Kaiya was sad deep down, and she knew it was because of her secrets that she kept from her best friend.

Though unhappily, all Kokoro could do was whisper softly to her dear sleeping sister, "I'm sorry."


	9. Chapter Eight:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Eight**_

Kokoro was now sitting upside down with her legs up in the air on that Sunday night. Her hair was down, with her head hanging upside down while she watched Shigure work on his novel. Yuki was out at the base and Kokoro hadn't thought to go with him. Also, she didn't want to be reminded of how Kaiya wanted Kokoro and Yuki to be a couple. Kokoro shook her head at the thought.

Shigure now looked over at the girl and laughed lightly, "Well now, you poor girl; you must be terribly bored, and all the blood in your body will go right to your head if you don't sit up."

"I wish Hatori were here right now. I've hardly seen him since I got in trouble that day. Is he mad at me?"

Shigure shook his head with a reassuring smile, "Of course not. Why would he be mad at his one and only sister?"

Kokoro shrugged, still upside down.

"Here, I'll give him a call," Shigure said as he picked up the phone, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind com-."

"Hey, it will be hard for me to pick up the phone if I'm here won't it?" A calm and light hearted toned voice joked.

Kokoro and Shigure looked up to see Hatori standing in the room, "Shigure you really should get a lock for that door; it's not safe to leave a door open like that. Especially with my sister living here."

"Hatori!" Kokoro cried happily as she tumbled off of the chair and then hugged her brother tightly, "I thought you were angry with me."

"I told you he wasn't," Shigure reminded.

"Yes, how could you question my dear Shigure?" A deep voice demanded with a laugh.

Suddenly Ayame popped his head into the room with a smile on his face. Then he leaned against the door frame like he had in front of Tohru the first time.

"How are you my little cousin?" Aya asked Kokoro.

"I'm feeling better now! It's so cool that you two came!" Kokoro told him as she now hugged her white haired cousin.

"You are such a sweet child," he replied as he hugged her in return.

Then when everyone was done greeting each other, Ayame quested, "So where shall we go to eat? Without our kind Tohru, we can't possibly cook anything suitable to share with our favorite cousin."

Kokoro giggled, she loved it when she got to be with Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame. They had been the three who had raised her before she left. They had all taken such good care of her, and they loved her like their own sister.

"Well, why don't we go driving, and decide where to eat when we see a good place?" Shigure suggested.

"That is a good idea, Shigure; I knew you would have a plan!" Aya agreed, "And when we get back; you and I should have some _alone_ time."

"Oh, Aya; what about Kokoro and Hari?" Shigure asked.

"They can have their own alone time; there is plenty of love between a brother and a sister!"

"Ayame that is enough," Hatori scolded; though he was very used to this.

"YES!" Shigure and Ayame laughed as they gave each other a thumbs up.

"You'd think they would have grown up by now," Hatori sighed.

Though when Kokoro giggled more, Hari found himself smiling at the three of them.

Hari knew how much Kokoro loved the three of them, and how important they were to her.

So off they went in Hatori's western car, looking for a place to eat out for dinner. Soon they found a nice restaurant where they could talk and have a good time.

It was a western style buffet with all kinds of food. Though Shigure and Ayame insisted that Hatori and Kokoro talk for a little while they went and got food first.

So then the brother and sister were left alone.

"Are you doing better at school now?" Hatori enquired while he began ti drink his ice cold water.

"Yes I am," Kokoro replied.

"That's good," he told her, "Though I apologize that I haven't been able to visit you a lot since you've come home; but I have to make sure that Akito doesn't find out about your return."

Kokoro nodded understandingly.

"Hari, will we have to live like this forever? When can I come live with my own brother again?" Kokoro questioned.

"Don't you like living with Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru?"

"Yes, it's a lot of fun!" Kokoro assured, "Yet I miss being around my older brother!"

"I know you do; but I think that you are much better off staying with Shigure and the others. You have a lot of fun there, and you have Kaiya there as well."

"Hatori, I know that; but I want it to be like it was before," Kokoro told him sadly.

Hatori smiled at his younger sister, "I know you do; but I think this has come out for the best. This way, you and I can see each other as brother and sister, and Akito won't put you in danger."

Kokoro nodded, "Why does he hate me so much? It's his fault for what happened that day, not mine!"

"I know you are upset for what happened; but you shouldn't act like you hate your own cousin," Hari scolded lightly.

"He hates me doesn't he?" Kokoro questioned.

Hatori didn't know how to answer her at all.

"Hari? Aren't you upset with Akito for that night, and for what happened between you and Kana because of Akito?" Kokoro asked him.

"Not anymore, no. It's all in the past now; so in order to grow stronger, you should learn to forget your anger as well."

"Why? He won't; if he found out that I was here, he'd have my memories erased in a secant; and you would be the one to take them!" Kokoro reminded.

Hatori knew she was right; but he wanted Kokoro to let go of that dark memory, and then maybe her and Akito could forget and forgive one another.

"Kokoro, at least try to start forgiving him? For your brother? Please?" Hatori said hopefully.

Kokoro looked at Hatori; she'd do anything to make him proud of her. So if that was what it took, then she would try; but try was all she would be able to do for now.

Just then Shigure rejoined the two and the night's depressing mood was lifted into a party of laughter and joy.

"So Hari, did you and your sister have some nice _alone_ time?" Aya asked jokingly.

Hari glared at him, "Why do you make it sound like that?"

"Sound like what?"

"Aya, behave yourself in front of poor Kokoro," Shigure scolded with a light laugh.

"Oh, I'm just joking; besides, I think my younger brother, Yuki, would be a much better match for her. No offence Hari," Aya told them.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Kokoro asked in bewilderment.

Hari smiled slightly, "Perhaps he's right?"

Kokoro shook her head, and then said with a smirk, "No, I don't really want to think of a relationship right now. I'd much rather form a plan with Aya to get Hari a girlfriend."

Hatori looked at her, slightly annoyed, "What is it with you two? I'm am happy without a new girlfriend."

Kokoro glanced up at her older brother with a half smile, half frown now; she knew he wasn't telling the truth. To her, Hatori deserved to have someone love him, and remain in love with him. She wanted the ice in his heart to melt so it could be warmed by a woman's affection like it had been long ago. She knew Hatori wanted his romance of him and Kana to be revived, but couldn't now that she was happily married. So now, Kokoro hoped that Hatori would find someone soon; and she wanted to help him if she could. She really did want to help her brother.

Shortly after, the four returned to Shigure's house to find that everyone else was home now. Kaiya was in a content day dream of her and Haru sharing a kiss some day; and Kyo and Tohru were star gazing on the roof. Yuki was far from pleased to see his older brother; but was too tired to deal with him.

"Well, I guess we have to go home now, huh Hari?" Aya whined.

Hatori nodded, "Otherwise Akito will wonder where we have gone. Though we will come by a little more frequently, alright Kokoro?"

Kokoro nodded with a smiled, "Thanks for coming Hari, Aya! It was a lot of fun!"

Hatori nodded, and Ayame winked at his younger cousin.

"Well, fare well Shigure; don't cheat on me while I'm away!" Aya laughed.

"Oh, why would I do such a thing?" Shigure enquired with an honest smile.

"And Yuki, I'll come to see you again soon!"

"Don't hurry back," Yuki said annoyed.

"By Hari!" Kokoro called as the two left the house now, and Kokoro went to bed.

There she found Kaiya hugging a red and white rose that Haru had given her. Kokoro smiled at her friend, happy to see that Kaiya and Hatsuharu were becoming such a good couple already. Though she couldn't help but wonder why Kaiya **_and_** Ayame had thought of her and Yuki getting together. Yet for now, Kokoro shook her head; she wasn't interested in her own romance. What she wanted, was to help Kaiya and Haru stay together; and also if she could, help Hatori to find someone. It was what she wanted more than anything else for her brother. To find a new love that wouldn't end this time; that was Kokoro's dearest wish for Hatori.

Author's Note: Hey, for now on for this story, I'm going to leave a preview for the next chapter like they do in the show Fruits Basket!

Chapter Nine Preview: Akito shows up at the school, but who is he there to bother this time? Will he find Kokoro and order her memories away. Why does this have anything to do with Kyo? Can Kokoro calm her cousin's rage and elude Akito at the same time when he's bothering her family again? Or will Hatori be erasing his own sister's memories!


	10. Chapter Nine:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Nine**_

Everyone was having a good day at school that Monday. Momiji was playing with his friends, Tohru was talking with Yuki , Kaiya, and Haru, Kokoro was reading in the library, and Kyo was heading to class. Well, he was starting to; until a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

All seemed to go quiet as Kyo turned slowly to face the thin and quiet Akito. The black haired teen was smirking his smug smirk, while Kyo was glaring at him. He knew that neither was happy to see the other.

"Get the heck away from me Akito!" He growled.

"You still have the same poor temper I see; though is it because of me, or is it because you still haven't defeated Yuki?"

"I said get away from me!" Kyo yelled.

"You know I'm right, don't you Kyo? You haven't even tried to fight Yuki lately. Are you becoming friends with the one who you hate?"

"I'm not friends with that darn rat!"

"Well then why aren't you trying to fight him? Do you want to remain outside of the family, alone and unwanted."

"SHUT UP! I DO BELONG IN THIS FAMILY!"

"No you don't, you're the cat, and the cat doesn't belong in the Sohma family; it never belonged. You are no exception Kyo; and unless you defeat Yuki, you never will belong. No matter how much you fool yourself into thinking other wise."

Kyo's rage had grown far greater now, and Akito turned with a satisfied grin on his face while he left the school.

The rest of the day, no one else knew what had caused Kyo to get so angry. He hadn't been so mean lately, but now he was ticked off. Yet no one else could figure out why. Tohru and Kaiya were worried, Momiji was scared, Yuki was annoyed, Haru wondered what had happened, and Kokoro was suspicious.

Though it wasn't until they had gotten home when Kyo finally snapped, when Yuki was asking why he was being so harsh towards those who were worried about him.

"Shut up rat boy!" Kyo growled, "You don't know anything about it so just keep your mouth shut! I hate being here, and I hate being stuck here with YOU!"

"Then why don't you go see Master Kazuma?" Yuki asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP! I CAN'T GO TO HIM BECAUSE HE'S FORCING ME TO STAY HERE IN A PLACE THAT I HATE BEING IN, WITH PEOPLE THAT I HATE BEING AROUND! NOT TO MENTION I'M IN A FAMILY THAT DOESN'T WANT ME JUST BECAUSE I'M A CAT! SO WHAT! I'M HUMAN AREN'T I! JUST LIKE YOU, KOKORO, AND EVERYONE ELSE! I'M SICK OF HEARING THAT I DON'T BELONG BECAUSE OF THIS DARNED CURSE!"

"Kyo, we're all cursed, not just you, so quite making it sound like it is your problem alone!" Yuki shouted angrily.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kyo cried out with rage as he swung his fist at the unsuspecting Yuki.

However Yuki blocked the attack and kicked Kyo into the air; but Kyo came right back with even greater wrath than before. Kyo wasn't going to hide his anger, not this time! The fight went on for at least five minutes, until Tohru ran out and accidently hugged Kyo.

POOF!

"I'm so sorry Kyo," Tohru told him meekly, "but I've never seen you two fight like that before, and I got scared. I know it had nothing to do with me, but you two are like my family now. So I didn't want either of you two to get hurt! I'm sorry!"

"Just let me go!" Kyo snapped as he jumped away and ran off still in his cat form.

While inside, Kokoro had heard the fight and all of the yelling. She now locked on to her suspicion and she followed Kyo quietly up to the roof after he had changed back and put his clothes on.

The orange top had his head in hands frustrated, and he looked very upset.

"Hey," Kokoro greeted carefully.

Kyo glanced over at her with a beaten look on his face, his expression seeming so lonely and misplaced. Kokoro was one of few people who ever saw Kyo like this. In fact, there were only two others who had seen him so down; Kagura and Tohru. Though he and Kokoro could relate much better to each other, because they were extras in the curse. They were the ones that weren't supposed to be in the Sohma family; yet they were. The cat, and an extra dragon. Yet they still didn't know why they were in this family, they just knew they were in the curse as much as everyone else.

Though they had much more to endure, secrets that their family knew of, but never spoke of. No matter how much Shigure and Ayame said they loved their little cousin, they feared her form just as they feared Kyo's. No one but the other understood how it felt to be burdened with the pain of their curse. No one but each other.

"What do you want!" Kyo questioned roughly.

"I wanted to see if you were alright," she told him.

"I'm fine, so just go away!" He snapped.

"No Kyo, 'cause I know you're not okay. Akito got you upset again, he's why you were so upset isn't he!"

Kyo looked at her with a look in his eyes that told her yes.

"Kyo, I know how you feel. It's hard being in a family that sees you as an accident; but what Akito doesn't see is that he is the only one that sees us like that. Our cousins are understanding us better, slowly, but they are."

"For you maybe; because you have a brother in this curse; but I don't have anyone like that! No one who really understands how I feel!"

"Yes you do."

Kyo raised his eyes in bewilderment as she continued, "You have me, I understand. We both go through this a lot, but it's not our fault. Though we were born to be in this family for a reason. So we can't let Akito make us forget that we have a purpose in the Sohma family! We'll prove it to everyone someday!"

"You've got a lot of confidence for someone who has to hide away here so you can see your brother," Kyo reminded.

Kokoro frowned, "Hey, I'm trying to help you. Kyo, you've been my cousin and friend since we were both very young; and I can't stand it when you're upset, or anyone else here for that matter! Got it!"

Kyo smirked slightly, "I think Tohru is giving you lessons on making people feel better; you're a lot better now than you were a while ago!"

"Hey!"

Kyo laughed now as he grabbed his cousin and rubbed his knuckles into her skull.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You win!" Kokoro cried while laughing with him now.

"Kyo? Kokoro?" Tohru suddenly asked from the edge of the roof as she climbed all the way up, "Are you two okay now?"

"Well, we would be if Kokoro had better jokes or somethin'," Kyo jested.

"I'm gonna muckle you in about ten secants!"

Kyo laughed, and Tohru couldn't help but giggle.

"Great, now I've got both of ya laughin' at me! Fine, next time it's Kaiya's turn to make everything all better!" Kokoro yelled.

"Are you kidding?" Kyo chuckled, "She's busy with Haru more than ever lately."

"I wonder what they're up to," Kokoro said with a smirk.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"Who knows, Haru had some pretty crazy ideas for Tohru; so who knows what he's planning with his own girlfriend!"

Kokoro laughed, "If only I could warn her, oh well!"

Tohru smiled; she could see that the two were feeling much better now. Also she could see that the two were very close. It was true, when Kokoro and kyo were younger, they had been sparring with each other and playing. They were close friends, and they understood more about the other than anyone else did now.

Though Kyo wondered when Kokoro was going to reveal her own hidden form, and she wondered how others would see her. He hoped that she would have someone to help like he had Tohru now.

With that he put an arm around his cousin and Tohru leaned closer to them, but carefully. Then they watched a gorgeous sunset.

Preview: It's a rainy day, and Kyo nor Kokoro like it; and Kaiya finds out that Kokoro shares the zodiac curse with her family when the burgundy hair girl bumps into one of Momiji's friends. How will Kaiya take this, and will she be angry with her best friend for hiding such a huge secret from her. Also, why is Hatori so worried about Kokoro all of the sudden?


	11. Chapter Ten:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Ten**_

It was the Wednesday after Akito's visit to the school, and it was a gloomy one. The rain was coming down like a following shadow, especially to Kokoro and Kyo. The two of them hated the rain, and they couldn't help but feel dragged down by it. Kaiya watched as the two dragged themselves home slowly while Momiji hopped along with his friends trying to keep up with him. Though they didn't see Kokoro and Kyo in their way.

So while Kyo was able to avoid being bumped into, Kokoro wasn't fast enough to get out of the black haired boy's way.

POOF!

Luckily Yuki was able to get the children away; but Kaiya now saw Kokoro as she looked down at her friend to find a burgundy baby dragon.

"Kokoro!" She exclaimed with widened hazel eyes.

The little dragon looked down at her clawed hands meekly. She wasn't able to speak, just like her brother when he changed over.

"She didn't want you to freak out," Kyo answered for his cousin.

"A girl who becomes a dragon, wouldn't that scare most people?" Yuki asked with a point.

"I wouldn't have turned away," Kaiya told them as she knelt down in front of her friend, "Kokoro, you could have told me about this. I would never stop being your friend, or your sister."

The dragon's blue eyes watered with tears when she heard this and she opened her little wings.

POOF!

"Thanks Kaiya," Kokoro wept happily while covering her body.

"Get some clothes on will ya!" Kyo yelled as he threw his coat over hr head.

Kokoro got dressed, making sure that her necklace was securely on, and then they walked on home.

At home they found Kisa and another little boy waiting for them.

"Who is this?" Kaiya asked curiously when she saw the sandy blond haired kid with a smug smirk on his face.

"Why should I tell you my name?" The boy questioned in an over confident tone.

"I only asked," Kaiya said.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. I don't have to listen to you," the kid told her.

Kaiya gritted her teeth, "Listen you little punk, I was just trying to be nice!"

"Hiro," Kisa spoke sweetly while taking his hand, "Please be nice to Kaiya. She's a really nice friend, and sissy told me that she and Haru are in love."

Kaiya blushed now when she heard that comment, and she was also very happy to hear what Tohru had said of her and Hatsuharu.

"Well, okay, if you say so Kisa," Hiro sighed as he turned to Kaiya, "I'm Hiro Sohma."

"Another Sohma huh? I'm thinking that you must be the sheep!" Kaiya announced as she hugged him for a little pay back from the pint sized punk.

POOF!

"I think I'm right!" Kaiya laughed when the smoke cleared to reveal a trembling little sheep in her hands like when Tohru had done this to him. Kisa giggled and Kokoro laughed as well.

"Welcome home everyone!" Shigure greeted as he set out some jelly buns for everyone to enjoy, "Ah, Kaiya, I see you've met Hiro. I hope he didn't give you a hard time."

"Nothing that I can't handle my sweet Shigure," Kaiya teased.

A little while later and Hiro was back to himself and dressed. The visit was a bit better now that Hiro was behaving. Though he and Kyo still had their own little feuds.

"Why you little!"

"You can't hurt me, or else you'll get in huge trouble, now won't you?"

"Once you're old enough kid, you're gonna get it!" Kyo growled beneath his breath as he released the kid's shirt collar.

Though it wasn't long before Hatori came to pick up the two little lovers.

"Hey everyone, it's time to come home, Kisa, Hiro. Say good-bye to everyone for now," he said.

"Hatori!" Kokoro cried happily as she hugged her brother.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good," Kokoro told him while he felt her forehead.

"You feel a bit warm," he noted , "have you been under stress or anything?"

"Kaiya and I found out that Kokoro becomes a dragon," Tohru said, "I didn't know that she was under the curse as well."

Hatori nodded, "We still aren't sure why she is the dragon, but she is."

"That's really cool that you two share so much in common as brother and sister," Kaiya complimented.

"Perhaps, but it gives me more worry than anything else," Hatori replied.

"Worry? How is that Hatori?" Tohru enquired with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing Tohru, don't worry about that now," Hatori assured.

Then Hatori turned to Kokoro, "I think you are catching a cold, so be sure to take it easy just in case. You know what can happen if it gets worse."

"Yes Hatori," Kokoro insisted, "I know."

Hatori looked to Shigure now, "If she gets worse, keep her home for tomorrow just to be careful. I will be back to check on her as soon as I can."

"Don't worry Hari, your little sister will be safe and sound here! I promise!" Shigure said with a huge smile and a hand over his heart, "If something happens I will be sure to contact you immediately."

"You'd better, or else on your next appointment you may get the wrong shot by mistake," Hatori warned in his same serious tone.

"Hari, you're so cruel and untrusting! I will take good care of Kokoro!"

Hatori smiled now, and then he hugged his sister once more before bidding fare well to the others for now. Then with that; Hatori, Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro all left. While Kyo, Yuki, Kaiya, Tohru, Kokoro, and Shigure all had dinner before heading off to bed.

"Thanks for understanding about the dragon thing," Kokoro said to her friend as she lay down in her own soft, deep red bed.

"No prob' sis," Kaiya assured as she too got into her plum purple bed, "but is there anything else you want to tell me about?"

"Not yet sis, but soon I will. I promise," Kokoro told her with great sincerity in her voice.

Though as she fell asleep, Kokoro felt the true dread in her heart. The fear of finding out what Kaiya would do if she knew what Kokoro really was inside and what other parts of the curse she shared. Pieces of herself that she begged to disappear, but just wouldn't; and with those thoughts, a single tear escaped her left eye as she drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

Preview: When Kokoro becomes ill, Shigure and Ayame try their best to cheer her up. Even Hatori pays a visit to check on his little sister, and he soon finds out that his sister and Kaiya are spending way too much time with his two best friends. A heart warming chapter before the plunge into more insanity, secrets, truth, and dreams...


	12. Chapter Eleven:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Eleven**_

It was the next day, and Kokoro was coughing up a storm; and despite her efforts to fool Shigure, she ended up staying home in bed.

"Why would you want to go to school?" Kaiya asked her in surprise.

"I can't stand staying in bed, it makes me feel helpless and I'm not helpless!" Kokoro told her with determination in her voice and expression.

Then she started to cough again.

"Miss Kaiya, we'd better get going before we're late. Kokoro will be fine. She always has been able to pull herself into perfect health in no time!" Yuki assured.

Kaiya looked at her friend worriedly, but Kokoro's insisting smile told her to go ahead. She didn't want her sister to worry, and staying behind would only make her feel worse. So Kaiya went off to school with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

"Well, at least Hatori won't be able to say that I didn't do a good job!" Shigure said with a confident nod and his hands on his hips, "Kokoro is home resting and everyone else is at school. I would make a very good parent if I ever decided to settle down."

"I think I would have a heart attack if you ever decided to do that," Kokoro coughed from her warm bed.

The burgundy haired teen was sitting up coughing with a book in her hand. Her silk pajamas were decorated with seahorses and dragons. Ayame had made them for her as a welcome home present, along with a few other outfits.

It was clear that Shigure and Ayame were fond of their cousin, for ever since Kokoro was a baby they had taken great care of her in replacement of her parents. Hatori and Kokoro had lost their parents when they were very young, and Hatori had tried his best to care for his younger sister. Though being a doctor in training, he didn't have a lot of extra time, and so his two best friends did their best to help him with raising the little girl.

"Kokoro, you should really lay down and rest. Stop pushing yourself to stay so strong," Shigure insisted.

"I don't want to be stuck in bed all the time! I don't want to be like him!" Kokoro argued.

"My dear little Kokoro," Shigure said carefully as he sat at the edge of her bed and hugged her, "we all know that you are not like him. You take good care of yourself, and you try your best to get along with everyone; but you can't expect to not get sick some times."

Kokoro was clinging to Shigure's brown robes, not wanting to seem so helpless; but he knew that so much was beginning to bother her. Things that she hadn't really thought of before.

"It will be okay Kokoro, don't worry," Shigure promised her, "You just have a little cold, that's all."

"Okay Shigure, thanks," answered the young girl.

Just then a very familiar, deep voice spoke up, "Hello everyone, I've come to visit!"

Shigure and Kokoro looked up to find Ayame walking in with a smile. The two returned the happy expression and welcomed him.

"Oh, my little Kokoro is ill; you poor thing. Not to mention that your perfect match, Yuki, isn't here to help care for you!" Aya pouted.

"Will you guys quit saying that!" Kokoro exclaimed as her face changed to a deep red, "Yuki and I are not a perfect match! I don't even want a boyfriend!"

Then she began to cough again and she covered her mouth until it stopped.

Ayame looked at her with saddened and worried yellow eyes. He too now sat on the bed with Shigure and Kokoro. As he sat there, he wondered what to say to cheer his cousin up; for he had also caught on that a lot was on the girl's mind.

"You still think that you will end up like him don't you?" Aya asked, completely missing what he wanted to say.

Kokoro nodded sadly.

Aya now put an arm around her while Shigure got up and walked around to the other side and hugged her from there.

"Dear little Kokoro, you will not end up like him. You are there for others, while he hurts others, such as Hari and Yuki. You will not end up like him," Ayame assured her as they hugged her tighter.

"If anyone, you'll end up like us!" Shigure laughed.

"I hope that doesn't happen either," a voice spoke from the door way.

"Hatori!" Kokoro cried in surprise.

Sure enough, Hatori was standing at the door way as he got his doctor stuff ready and came over to the bed. Then he began to check on his sister. Kokoro was one of few who got the gentle care of Hatori, while Shigure and Ayame were tortured every time they had an appointment. It was Hatori's secret revenge for causing him so much stress.

"You seem okay now, but you do feel a bit warm still. If your fever returns, I want you to stay home again. I know you shouldn't miss school, but we can't be too risky when it comes to your health," he told her.

Then he sat at the end of the bed, sighing as he discarded his stethoscope.

"Well Hari, I must say that it's about time you showed up to check on your poor little sister. You should really try and see her more often," Aya scolded his friend.

"I have to make sure that Akito doesn't find out that she's here, other wise she'll have to leave again. Would you rather that happen?" Hatori demanded in a serious tone.

"No; but you should at least try to come see her more often."

"I am trying Ayame, I come and see her as much as I can; but if keeping her away protects her from Akito, then so be it."

"Hari?" Kokoro now asked as she looked at her brother.

"What is it?" He asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Please tell me I'll be able to go to school tomorrow," she said.

Hatori smiled a little, "At least you listen to some good ideas. You seem to understand the importance of school."

"Actually I want to be able to spend time with Kyo, Yuki, Kaiya, and the others again!" She admitted.

Hatori sighed again, "Well, at least they hang out at a school."

"Not like some of the places we used to hang out at, right Shigure?" Ayame laughed.

"I know Aya, but please, we shouldn't speak of this in front of our young, innocent Kokoro!" Shigure reminded.

"Oh, let her hear it! She doesn't mind if we are happy! Right Kokoro?"

Kokoro giggled.

"Yes!" The two said in unison when they heard Kokoro laugh.

Just then they heard the others return home talking and Kyo yelling about something. They could hear the two additional voices of Momiji and Hatsuharu. Kaiya was clinging to Haru's arm when they walked in, and he was smiling down at her. Kaiya's face turned a deep crimson.

Kokoro gasped, "Kaiya how could you! You're cheating on me!"

Everyone stared at Kokoro confused. Even Ayame and Shigure were bewildered.

Kaiya giggled, "I know Kokoro, I was bad; but I just couldn't help it! When I met Hatsuharu, I just couldn't help it! Forgive me, but I've moved on."

"I don't know if I can Kaiya, I am deeply hurt. You leave me here all alone and sick, and then you come back hanging on another one's arm!" Kokoro cried dramatically.

Kaiya was standing before Kokoro's bed now with tears running down her eyes, "Please forgive me!"

"What the heck?" Kyo quested from the doorway.

"YES!" The two girls laughed in unison as they gave each other a thumbs up.

Shigure and Ayame burst into laughter, and Hatori shook his head annoyed. Everyone else stared at them in confusion, but then Momiji laughed at the practical joke.

"Perhaps Kokoro and Kaiya should come live with me after all," Hatori said with a hand over his face.

"Oh Hari, don't spoil all our good fun!" Shigure whined, "I like them living here! You can't have them!"

The girls laughed even more now, and Kokoro was feeling much better with everyone around her. She realized that Aya and Shigure had been right. She would not end up like him, and she would be up and about in no time at all! Though for now she cherished the feeling of being cared for by everyone as they took good care of her.

Preview: Kokoro fakes being well, and goes to school, tricking poor Shigure. Though gym class and the rest of school takes it's toll on her, and she begins to get much worse. Kyo is the first to notice and while the others go to get Shigure's help, a young woman comes to Kokoro's aid. Who is this girl, and does she know what becomes of the melting snow?


	13. Chapter Twelve:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Twelve**_

It was the next day and Kokoro had successfully tricked Shigure into thinking that she was healthy enough to go to school. Though it had been a mistake, for she forgot about running on the track that day; and she of course had to run the whole time to convince Yuki and Kyo that she was okay. Yet it had failed entirely. For now as she walked through the hallways of their school, Kokoro began to lean exhaustedly on Kyo's shoulder.

"Woah! Get off Kokoro!" Kyo exclaimed.

Kokoro moaned as she moved over to Yuki. Kaiya had Haru by the arm as usual, and Momiji was walking beside Tohru.

"Sorry Kyo," Kokoro groaned quietly.

Then on the way home Kokoro began to get dizzy as the sidewalk began to sway back and forth. Her feet moved weirdly and she began to cough hard. She soon found herself grasping Kyo's sleeve for support.

"Kokoro? Are you okay?" Kaiya asked worriedly.

The girl nodded, but then her coughing began to force her throat to ache.

"I knew you were faking it," Kyo scolded as he held her up, "You guys go on ahead and get that stupid dog. She needs to go slowly. I'll stay behind with her. Now get going!"

Yuki and Tohru quickened their pace as they headed back to the house to get home.

"She doesn't look too good," Haru commented with concern.

"Will she be okay?" Kaiya enquired.

"Guys, you two go with the others, I'll take care of her," Kyo assured, noticing the pleading expression in Kokoro's eyes.

Kyo knew that Kokoro didn't want Kaiya to know anymore about her curse quite yet, and the look she was giving him begged to him that she wanted Kaiya to go on ahead. So they did, and Kyo had Kokoro sit on a bench for a short time to rest.

"Thank you Kyo," Kokoro spoke wearily.

Kyo didn't reply, he was too worried to talk. That was why he had Yuki and Tohru go ahead. He hated looking so worried; but Kokoro was one of his few true friends, and when she needed help, he worried for her easily.

She was coughing much harder now and she could hardly breath, and he knew she needed a doctor; but they were far from home, and even further away from the Sohma Estate. So what could they do?

"Kyo, I wish Hari were here," she said sadly.

He felt her burning forehead and his stress increased.

"Do you kids need some help?" A calm voice asked suddenly.

Kyo looked over to find a young woman, about the age of 28. She had long, straight brown hair with lighter brown eyes. She was thin and wore a pretty blue day dress. She looked similar to Kana, but she was different as well.

"Who the heck are you?" Kyo questioned.

"My name is Jasmine Rose Brown. I'm a doctor at the local hospital; now does she need help?"

Kokoro nodded quickly as she clung to Kyo like a child, her body shaking as she coughed.

Kyo and Rose rushed her inside of Rose's house and had her lie down.

"Is there someone who can come help her?" Rose enquired as she got a blanket for the younger girl.

"Yeah, I'll go call him," Kyo replied as he rushed over to the phone.

Kyo immediately dialed Hatori's phone number and was told to wait there so he could pick them up.

Now Kyo waited near Kokoro as she rested. She seemed a lot better, now that she was sleeping soundly with the medicine in her.

"She's much better now, but she should stay home and rest tomorrow. She must really like school to push herself so hard," Rose said with a slight laugh.

"No, she just likes being with her friends and family that go there."

"Wow, that's cool. I used to love school for the same reason. I went to school with three Sohmas; Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure. They were really funny, and I've never seen three friends any closer than they are.

Kyo rolled his eyes, he knew what they were like together, at least two of them anyway. Hatori was more responsible and serious than his two best friends. He even found himself wondering how Hatori was able to put up with them for so long.

"Yeah, those guys are my cousins," Kyo said annoyed, "Two of them are all insane, and no one is more serious than Hatori is."

"I remember that too, he was pretty serious, but he probably had his reasons."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That was fast," Rose said in surprise as she got up to answer the door.

There she found Hatori Sohma waiting patiently.

"Hello," Rose greeted cheerfully as she reached out her hand, "You probably don't remember me, do you Hari?"

"Rose? How have you been?" Hatori asked, proving her wrong.

"Good, your little sister is asleep right now, you can come in if you'd like til she wakes up. She should probably rest for a little bit longer before you move her."

Hatori nodded as he stepped into her lovely home. It was a clean, pretty little home with flowers and paintings. Rooms were covered with shelves of books and zodiac ceramics. Plus some cat items could be found as well.

Hatori sat on the couch while he and Rose talked of old high school times; and though he was very concerned for Kokoro, he found himself having fun. He enjoyed speaking with Rose.

Though poor Kyo waited patiently in the doorway of the family room and bedroom, watching Kokoro carefully.

Kyo nearly laughed when Kokoro opened her aqua blue eyes, he had nearly gone insane listening to the countless tales of Ayame and Shigure's insanity.

"Hey Kyo, is Hatori here yet?" She asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Hatori then walked over to the bed and smiled relieved, "You are very stubborn, I hope you know that."

Kokoro grinned, "I get it from my buddy here!"

Kyo frowned as he put his hand on her head annoyed, messing up her burgundy hair.

"Let's get you home now before Shigure needs a doctor. Though he may still need one when I get through with him," Hatori said as he helped his sister up.

Hatori turned to Rose, "Thank you very much for taking good care of her. I am very grateful, and so is she."

Kokoro nodded as she hugged her brother for a little support. You could still tell that she was tired; yet she seemed to be thinking about something as she looked at Rose.

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When the snow melts, what does it become?"

Hatori looked down at Kokoro with widened eyes, and Kyo seemed surprised as well. Though Kokoro kept her eyes on Rose, waiting eagerly for an answer.

"Doesn't it become Spring?" Rose finally quested with a confident expression.

Kokoro nodded with a huge smile as she looked up at her brother.

"Why do you ask?" Rose enquired curiously.

"No reason; thanks again Rose. I hope we see each other again soon some time," Hatori said quickly as he lead the two teens to the door.

"Okay, bye!"

Now they were outside, and Hatori was staring at Kokoro with suspicion in his eyes.

"What was that all about Kokoro?" He asked.

Kokoro just smiled, while a plan formed in her head. It was plans like these that proved that Aya was her cousin. For when Kokoro had heard about Hatori and Kana's tragedy, she had ever since prayed for Hatori to find a new love. For some reason, she felt that Rose would be the one missing in her brother's life; and Kokoro was determined to help the frozen snow around Hatori melt. She really loved her brother, and she hoped for the best for him. Though only time and courage would tell whether Hatori would take the chance or not.

Preview: Kokoro recovers quickly and once she is healthy she risks a dangerous visit to see Hatori. Though she may be giving up her brother by nearly being discovered by Akito, she wants to help Hatori see that he has a chance for love again. Though a fight between them make nearly tare the brother and sister apart. Can Hatori see that it is time to let go of his pain and let the snow melt, or will his forever remain frozen within ice of his freezing cold memories of loss and heart ache?


	14. Chapter Thirteen:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

A few days after the meeting of Hatori's old friend, Rose, and Kokoro had finally recovered. Though in all that time, she couldn't help but start to put a plan into her mind. A plan to get Hatori to meet with Rose again. When she had answered the riddle correctly, Kokoro knew that the incident hadn't been a coincidence. She had been meant to bring Hatori and his old High School friend back together. Now she had to get him to see her again. Though Hatori hadn't made it easy by ending the conversation about Rose in the car immediately; as though knowing what Kokoro was up to. She had gotten those crazy ideas from Ayame.

Yet Kokoro was not ready to give up. She hated seeing Hatori so alone, when he deserved so much more than the pain he was enduring every day. Especially when Kokoro had heard of him and Kana. She decided to visit her older brother, despite the risk of Akito finding her. At the moment she didn't care, but she did care about her brother. So here she was at the Sohma Estate and entering Hatori's home.

"Are you out of your mind Kokoro?" Hatori scolded once he saw his sister enter unexpected.

"Probably; but we know why," she answered while gesturing towards a photo of Aya and Shigure.

Hatori had to force himself not to laugh; and soon he regained his serious expression and spoke firmly, "You should not be here. It is too much of a risk. If Akito finds you, you and Kaiya will have to leave for good. We won't be able to have you live with Shigure anymore. You know that."

"Don't worry Hatori, I'll leave soon. I just wanted to talk to you about something, or someone."

Hatori looked at her with suspicion, and then he sighed, "Kokoro, I've told you no."

"Hatori, just listen; please!"

"Kokoro, I'm not going through with this again. Members of the zodiac are lucky to fall in love once in a life time, let alone twice."

"Hatori, you don't know that! What if Rose does want to see you again? You aren't even going to try!"

"No, I don't wish to risk her feelings and memory for me. Is that fare to her?"

"Hatori, maybe it won't turn out the same way as Kana did! Did you ever think of that!"

"Kokoro, I want you to leave now before Akito comes for his check up. Now leave!"

"No Hatori! You should ask her out, at least to lunch for a thank you! Hatori, I can't stand to see you so alone like this!" Kokoro yelled.

"Kokoro, go now!"

"Hatori!"

Though Hatori had already turned his back on her. Showing that he wasn't listening to her any longer. Kokoro couldn't believe that her brother wasn't paying attention now. She had lost, though her mind wouldn't let it go. She knew Hatori wanted to see her; but he was stuck in the pain of his past. Kokoro could basically see him frozen in ice, freezing slowly from the outside to deep inside his heart. It broke her own heart to see her brother like that.

"Hatori, why do you suffer like this for nothing?" She now asked as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Hatori didn't answer. Yet he had felt those words go straight to his soul, and they hurt. He still wouldn't give in. She needed to leave before Akito saw her. Then she would have to leave forever this time. Now Kokoro gave up as she turned to leave. Soon he heard the door slam as she ran out, unable to understand the pain that Hatori forced himself through.

He sighed now, "I'm sorry Kokoro."

Kokoro ran all the way home to find Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Kaiya eating lunch. They heard her slam the door closed behind her when she entered the house, and Yuki and Kyo were the first ones to get up. Though she didn't stay in the room long, and she ran up to her room. Sobbing into her pillow for her brother. Trying to stop the pain that she knew he was feeling from flowing into her. Yet she couldn't. After all, Hatori was her brother, and she loved him dearly.

It wasn't long before Shigure came in to see Kokoro, after assuring the others that he should handle this one. Of course Kyo and Yuki had glared at him, and both had warned him to make sure she was alright and not make it worse. Otherwise they would both kill him. Shigure laughed at how much they were alike with every day; they just didn't see that thank goodness.

"Kokoro? What happened?" Asked her cousin as he sat on the edge of the bed with a hand on her back lightly, "Why are you crying?"

"Why does Hatori have to go through so much pain! Why won't he give love another chance!" Kokoro demanded in a muffled voice through her soft pillow.

"What are you talking about Kokoro?"

Kokoro explained to him about the meeting with Rose and her risky visit to see Hatori. Shigure listened patiently, and then he shook his head slowly.

"Kokoro, you know Hari is still very nervous when it comes to feelings such as love."

"It's only because he forces himself not to let them free! I know he likes Rose, I could tell when they were talking!"

"Hari just doesn't want her to get hurt like Kana did. You have to understand that Kokoro."

"There will always be risks to him no matter what it is. Though some risks have to be taken for people to be happy. That's why I'm here, and that's a risk on it's own."

"You're right Kokoro; but Hatori is very serious about not falling in love again after Kana and him. It was very painful for him."

"It's painful for him now because he's so alone. It isn't fare!" Kokoro sobbed as she sat up now and looked up at her cousin.

Shigure sighed as he hugged her to comfort her, "Now, now Kokoro. It will be alright. Perhaps Hari will find someone again someday. Someone he can be with forever without them leaving him. Just be patient."

"I know that someone is Rose; if only he'd let her have a chance. Then the ice would finally melt away."

"Maybe you're right; but let's wait for Hari to make that decision, okay?"

Kokoro reluctantly nodded. Then she agreed to join the others for lunch.

That night at the Sohma Estate, Hatori had a very uneasy sleep. For his dreams were returning him to a very sad time for him and his cousins. When they were forced to bid farewell to a very young Kokoro, for reasons only some new of, but never spoke of. It was something that Kokoro couldn't remember. Yet she did remember that night; and so did Hatori.

It was a cold and rainy night. Lightning clawed the night sky with bright white skinny hands. The wind howled loudly outside the Sohma Estate. Kokoro slept soundly in her older brother's bed; Shigure sat at Hatori's desk writing one of his first novels; and Ayame placed a book back on the shelf that he had read to his little cousin until she had fallen asleep. She had been frightened by the storm, considering she was only nine years old; and so having her two older cousins close by had made her feel safe enough to finally fall asleep.

That's when Hatori came in, quietly and slowly walking over to the bed. Sitting on the edge of it, close to his sister, and looking at his hands. Shigure and Ayame immediately gathered around their best friend. They both saw the saddened expression on his face, and both grew worried for Hatori.

"Hari, what is it?" Shigure asked with concern.

"She has to leave," was Hatori's only reply.

"What do you mean Hatori?" Ayame enquired.

"Akito has ordered me to take away the memories of my own younger sister. How could this have happened? She is my own family, since our parents died, we only have each other."

"What about us?" Shigure questioned dramatically.

"You know what I mean Shigure."

"Yes, I know."

"She only made a simple mistake, and now she has to leave?" Aya asked in an upset tone.

Hatori nodded as he slowly placed a hand over his sister's eyes.

"Hari, you aren't really going to go through with it are you!" Shigure exclaimed.

"She's your own sister!" Ayame cried in disbelief.

"There is no other way, she has to leave; otherwise she will suffer here. I will not let Akito harm her."

Now Hatori nearly did what he couldn't bare to do; yet the quiet voice of his dearest sister stopped him quickly.

"Hari..."

Hatori sighed as he pulled his hand away from her face and then shook her shoulder gently. Awakening her from her peaceful sleep. The little burgundy haired girl opened her eyes and yawned sleepily as she sat up. Then she looked up at Hatori confused.

"Hari? What is it? It's not morning yet," she said through another yawn.

"I know that Kokoro; but you need to leave here now. Now get up Kokoro and go get dressed into warmer clothes."

"What? Why? Do I really have to leave?"

Hatori nodded, "I've already found a home for you to stay. In Tokyo, a friend of the Sohmas have agreed to let you live with them and their daughter, Kaiya."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"Akito wants you to, and I can't go against his wishes."

"Hari! I don't want to leave!" She cried as she hugged her brother tightly.

Hatori quietly and gently held Kokoro in return. Wishing that she could stay. Yet Akito had made up his mind, and he didn't want to risk her happiness and safety. So she had to leave. Though perhaps she could return someday. In his heart, he prayed for that day to have a chance; but for now they would say good-bye.

"You have to go now, before Akito finds out that I have disobeyed him. Then you will be in great danger."

Then Hatori got up and handed some papers and envelopes to Ayame. The train ticket and things she would need for her escape away from the Sohmas and their curse.

Now he got up and walked away from Kokoro, who instantly got out of bed and ran to him. Throwing her arms around his legs as she cried. Poor Kokoro didn't want to say good-bye to her big brother, or any of her cousins. She loved them, and it wasn't fair to her at all.

Though soon enough Hatori pulled away again and turned away. Just as he had that day out side of his dream. Showing that he wasn't going to give in; and she would leave in tears just as she had earlier. He would lose her again.

Then Ayame took Kokoro by the hand and led her outside and took her to the train station. Though her cousins watched as she left. All of them saddened by the fare well of the cousin that did her best to be close to each and every one of them. Momiji sucking his thumb, remembering them playing leap frog. Haru half asleep in his martial arts outfit, thinking of how she taught him how to block and told him how cool his hair was to her. Kisa crying in Hiro's shoulder, missing her already when thinking of how Kokoro helped her to be braver. Hiro watching confused as she left. Yuki, watching the only one who stood up for him walk away for what he thought would be for good. Kagura and Rin standing in the hall way quietly. Kureno watching sadly as well, for she had come up to him many times to teach him to smile. Kyo, watching the only one who understood him leave him. While Shigure sadly helped a transformed Hatori into his bed as he stressed and wept inwardly for his only sister.

Then she was gone.

It was now that Hatori awoke from his memory and nightmare. Realizing that he was risking his sister's love once again. Even though she could see him now; would she be willing to speak to him when she did see him? In his worry, he got up and went to the phone. It took only a minute for Kokoro to answer her's when it rang. For she had been awake thinking of the same night, trying to remember why she had been forced to leave. Though the call interrupted her thoughts; but she didn't mind when she heard her brother's voice.

"Alright Kokoro, you win. Though I do need your help."

Then Kokoro smiled when she realized what he meant.

Preview: Ritzu pays a visit for a short chapter before anything else is revealed. Poor Kaiya thinks what Tohru used to think of the cross dressing Sohma. Will things be just as crazy as Ri's last visit to Shigure and everyone? Can Kokoro help at all; or will she only make things worse?


	15. Chapter Fourteen:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

It was the next day and Kokoro had left early to visit Hatori. Once again visiting him in secret, though this time after being called for. She was going to help him to get together with Rose and he had asked for her support. So of course she had gone to aid her brother with his tired heart.

While at Shigure's house, things weren't exactly boring there either. Kyo was sitting on the roof while Yuki worked in his garden. Shigure was actually working in his office on one of his novels. While Kaiya helped Tohru in the kitchen.

It wasn't long after they had all sat down for breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Tohru pleasantly got up to find Ritzu standing before her. Dressed in his new pink and white flowered kimono that Ayame had made for him, he smiled shyly.

"Hello Tohru, its nice to see you again," he said in his timid voice.

"And its nice to see you Ritzu, how are you?" She asked him in a happy tone.

"I am good, may I come in; or have I come at a bad time?"

"Oh no, of course not! Come in Ritzu, we were just sitting down to eat. Would you like me to fix you a plate?" Tohru offered while Ritzu stepped inside.

"Oh no, you don't have to. I don't want to be a burden," he told her.

"Oh, you're not a burden. Please, I insist," she assured she headed towards the kitchen, "Just go ahead to the table and I'll bring out a plate for you!"

So Ritzu joined the others while Tohru fixed his plate.

"Well, what a surprise!" Shigure said with a smile, "You certainly are trying harder and harder to be more confident."

"Yes, plus I thought it would be nice to see everyone again," Ritzu told him with a smile to everyone around him.

Then a somewhat puzzled look came over him, "Wait, I heard Kokoro was here. Where is she?"

"Oh, she went to visit Hari. Some things have come up and she needed to see him today," Yuki explained, "but she should be home later in time to see you. Unless your staying the night?"

"Well actually, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I did; but this time I promise it will only be for tonight," Ritzu assured them.

"Oh! That reminds me, I have presents for everyone!" He said with slight excitement in his nervous voice.

With that he proceeded to pull out a few items from his little white bag that Aya had also made for him. It had the Monkey's symbol on it. The first thing he pulled out was a carton of milk.

"Here Kyo, I brought this for you. This time I'll remember that this was a gift to you that I will not drink," he promised.

Kyo almost said something, but instead just took the gift and went to put it in the fridge before it grew warm, if it wasn't now.

Then Ritzu handed Yuki a new neck tie, "Here Yuki, now that you're the new Head of Student Council, you'll need to look your very best!"

"Um…thank you…," Yuki replied politely as he accepted the gift.

"For Shigure a pack of pens for your wonderful novels!"

"And for Tohru," he said when she came out with his plate, "some new oven mitts so you don't get burned."

"Well thank you Ritzu, they're very nice!" Tohru assured as she tried them on, "they fit very nicely and I know my hands will be safe and sound when ever I use them!"

"I even have something for Kokoro when I see her," Ritzu said with a content smile. Relieved that everyone liked their presents. That is until he noticed someone he didn't know. Kaiya sat bewildered by the new Sohma member that she had just met. He had neglected to get her a present and had even forgotten to introduce himself!

"OH NO! I WAS SO BLIND TO NOT NOTICE THAT I DID NOT KNOW YOU! I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF, I SHOULD HAVE INTRODUCED MYSELF! AND NOW I HAVE LEFT YOU OUT OF MY GIFTS! I'M SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU AND TO THE WHOLE WORLD! I'M SORRY!" He wailed, his calm personality shattered in an instant.

Kaiya barely had time to prepare herself for the Ritzu's more startling side.

"Oh no, its alright! I'm sure you didn't mean to. I don't mind at all!' Kaiya tried to tell the still crying Sohma.

"NO! ITS NOT ALRIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE PROPERLY GREETED YOU AND GONE TO FIND YOU A NICE PRESENT AS WELL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME WORLD THAT I DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN! I'M SORRY!"

Shigure sighed with a shake of his head. Then he stretched out his hand just far enough to poke his frantic cousin in the side. With that Ritzu fell to the floor like a pile of spaghetti.

"It's the magic touch!" The novelist said with a happy smile.

Kaiya looked at him confused and started to ask when Yuki interrupted, "I don't think you want to know Miss Kaiya. None of us really want to know where he gets these things from."

"Oh, okay," Kaiya said just as Ritzu began to sit up.

The young girl then introduced herself to Ritzu, who returned the polite gesture.

After that all seemed quiet and calm for a while.

Soon enough Kokoro even came home to the happy surprise of seeing her cousin.

"Ah, welcome home," Shigure greeted when the teenager walked in, "How was your day with your brother."

"Frustrating. It took forever to talk him into calling Rose, then it took even longer to help him set up a date with her without her knowing I helped him. Its as though Hatori forgot how relationships work," she vented.

Shigure laughed, "I don't think that's the case Kokoro. Remember Hatori still has fears of what happened to Kana. He probably doesn't want Rose involved when it's a risk just having you here. If too many things happen at once, we could all get in trouble. Hari just doesn't want anyone else hurt."

"I know; but still, he needs to relax a little. Akito didn't even know I was there," Kokoro assured.

"So what's happened here today? Its awful quiet?" Kokoro then asked with a slight nervousness in her voice.

"Well Ri's here. Though this time he seems to be a little better about bravery. He's only had one episode today, and that was when he forget to introduce himself to Kaiya. Now they're all playing a board game," Shigure explained.

"That's good. It'll be nice to see him again. I haven't seen Ritzu since I left, does he still dress like a girl?"

"Oh yes; but he's not as nervous about it anymore. Its more of like how Aya wears his clothes now without much care. Though Yuki had to explain to Kaiya before we had another accident like we did with Tohru."

Kokoro had heard of that, so she didn't need to enquire about what he was speaking of.

Then she went in to join them. Kyo and Yuki looked up at the doorway in the same instant to see their cousin come in. Both relieved to see that she was unharmed by their head of the family. They were fully aware of the risk it was every time Kokoro went to the Main House; so they worried every time she had to. Though they were now eased again now that she was home safe and sound.

Shigure apparently didn't have the same worry. Yet then again he didn't worry about most things at all unless he felt there was a need to.

"Welcome home Kokoro!" Tohru said as she got up, "I kept your dinner nice and hot for you. We've all eaten already, but I thought you might be hungry when you got home!"

"Yes I am, thanks!" Kokoro replied.

With that Tohru went to get her dinner while Kokoro sat down beside Kyo.

"Its nice to see you Ritzu," she then told him with a smile.

"Yes, I came here to see you. Its wonderful that you've been able to come here! We've all missed you very much," Ritzu assured her.

Kokoro's smile grew. She had missed all of them as well. So many years had passed while she was away living at Kaiya's house. So many things she had missed while her cousins grew up. All without her there to grow with them. So much she had missed now. Though perhaps now she could make up for all of it. She could be with her family again; and perhaps things would be better this time, or at least she hoped they would be.

"Oh! I have a present for you Kokoro!" Ritzu then exclaimed as he got up to find his bag.

He soon returned with a huge notebook. With many pages filling it. Then he handed it to Kokoro. She took it carefully. Her eyes falling upon the cover.

"Its not just from me," Ritzu told her, "Everyone pitched in since you left. We were going to send it to you until we found out you were coming back."

Kokoro looked at the beautifully decorated book of the different zodiac symbols. Gorgeous Japanese ribbons, and Japanese letters that read "Memories from Everyone." Even the Cat and Dragon were included.

Then she opened it to find hundreds of photos, letter, drawings, art, and small gifts encased in the pages. Photos from after she left all the way to the present. Messages of thoughts and wishes that they wanted to tell her. Everyone was there; Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Kisa, Momiji, Hatusharu, Ritzu, Hiro, Kagura, Rin, Kureno, Kazuma, and even Tohru! All of the memories she had missed now before her for her to watch and read about.

Kokoro could feel hot tears swelling her eyes until they began to roll down her face. Her hands trembling as she turned the pages. By now Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Ritzu, and even Kaiya were gathered around the girl as she wept with a smile upon her face. Then for a moment, she closed the book and clutched it to her chest. Hugging it close to her.

Her voice quivered she spoke, "Thank you….."

Kaiya hugged her friend, understanding. Kokoro had told her many times how she wished to see her family. How much she knew she was missing. Everything she had lost. It wasn't that she hadn't been happy with her foster family; but how could anyone expect someone not to miss their real family. The family they had been born into and raised by since you were born until suddenly everything changed. So this was truly important to Kokoro.

Everyone knew that; that's why they had done this for her. To help her to see all that had happened while she was gone. Letting her know that she had never left their hearts.

Preview: At last Hatori goes on his date with Rose. Kokoro tags along in secret to support her older brother and to give him her aid when needed. Telling him not to worry over her or Akito. Will this date come to ruin; or will the frozen snow closed around Hatori's heart finally melt? Find out!

Author's Note: Finally I am working hard to finish this long ago started story. I would like to apologize to everyone who has waited patiently for a very long time for me to update. A lot of things, good and bad, have occurred in my life and its been hard. Though in this time I have also been able to come up with some good ideas for the rest of this story! I want to also thank everyone for their patience and hope they forgive me on my lack of updating, I promise the rest of this story will make up for the long wait! I hope everyone enjoys what's to come! Thanks again!


	16. Chapter Fifteen:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

It was that Saturday and Kokoro had gone out again. This time for the actual date. Shigure had mentioned something about Hari that had made her, Kyo, and Yuki smack him hard into the wall. While Kaiya had only giggled and Tohru confused.

Now the teen shook her head to the crude comment about her brother and then went on towards the main house. She had to be very careful and wore a cloak to hide her face incase Akito showed up. So far he had not yet seen her, so hopefully he still wouldn't. However, Hatori still wanted her to be cautious when she visited him.

Kokoro had arrived at the main house shortly and had been greeted by a nervous brother. His hair was a mess and his clothing had just been thrown on. A sweat drop came to her as she looked at him in disbelief. Her normally calm and collected brother was a wreck.

So she went to work on fixing his tie and straightening his black hair. For a while she felt as though she were older and more experienced in dating, even though she'd never been on one in her entire life. Yet that's how she felt while tending to Hatori.

Though soon enough he pulled himself together and finished getting dressed.

Then he and Kokoro went to pick Rose up. Kokoro sat in the back of the car when Rose entered the black vehicle. She asked why Hari's younger sibling was there and was told she was going to the arcade that afternoon and had asked to be dropped off before they went to lunch.

The truth was after she was dropped off, she would make her own way to the restaurant to keep an eye on her frantic brother. Normally he wouldn't approve of the sneaky behavior she adopted from Shigure, but this time set that aside. He needed her support this time and she was glad to give it.

So after she was dropped off, Kokoro walked the rest of the way in half secret.

The restaurant was a nice and clean one. Formal just like Hatori was. Kokoro didn't think he would be comfortable anywhere else for dating. Not now anyway. He wasn't a very casual person. Their was a beautiful fish tank beside them with different colored creatures of tails and fins. Seahorses, angel fish, star fish, etc. There were also many pretty shells at the bottom. It was soothing in a way when Hatori took his seat beside it.

"So, I was wondering if you'd ask me to lunch sometime," Rose ventured, "You're sister seemed to like the idea."

Hatori smiled, knowing how pleased Kokoro had been when he had gave in to her. It was very much like Kokoro to want her family's happiness to come before her own. No matter what the risk to herself was. She never gave up either.

"Yes well, she said it was only right considering you rescued her the other day. Again I thank you, she's a very stubborn girl; but I knew she meant well that day going to school. I appreciate your help."

"I didn't mind at all. I think her cousin was in worse shape than she was with his worrying."

Hatori didn't need to ask about that, he knew how close Kyo and Kokoro were. In fact, it was that closeness that had gotten them in trouble a while back. The reason why.

Hatori quickly brushed those thoughts away and went on to something happier, "You look…..beautiful."

She certainly was with her long light brown hair pulled up into a bun with aqua colored ribbon. Her dress of the same shade and short sleeves. She wore white sandals and pearled earrings.

While Hatori was dressed in his black pants and a white button up shirt with a tie.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome," she told him as his face grew slightly pink.

Then as they talked they began to ease themselves a little. Getting to know each other again. Beginning to forget about their food as they laughed at old memories and talked of different times. School, summer vacations, holidays, growing up together. Everything came rushing back to them. Hatori felt as though he were in a dream. He felt content and as though he could be himself around her just as he had been when they were younger.

Though something still held him back…..

"Hatori, you are as cold as snow."

Akito still haunted him in his mind. Snickering those words and the screaming from Kana's pain rang in the back of his memories. He didn't want anyone else to go through anything like that again.

Suddenly Hatori got up, asking to be excused for a few minutes before walking away from the table. In the bathroom he splashed cold water on his face, hoping to force away the ice that he felt casing in its hardened form. Wanting it to melt away.

Then when he headed back to his table, he saw Rose. Sitting alone, looking as though she felt bad. Wondering if she had said something wrong to upset him or mention something that he didn't want brought up.

He didn't want her to feel bad. Though he wasn't exactly sure of what to do either. Should he just finish the date and never see her again? What should he do?

"Go to her Hatori," his sister's voice whispered from the side.

He turned to see her, reading his thoughts by his fearful expression. Seeing his pain returning to him. Watching as the snow tried to trap him forever in its frozen ice.

"Kokoro?"

"Don't be afraid of Akito anymore. Fear your own pain instead. Kana has moved on and now its time for you to move forward, not backwards. Its not fare to you Hari," she said calmly as she looked up at her brother.

"How do you know it won't happen again? Rose could end up just as Kana did. I won't let that happen again," he stated firmly.

"Then don't let that happen again. Protect her, but don't say good-bye to her. Neither of you deserve to give up! Now go to her and stay with her!" She told him with growing courage, "I won't watch you suffer alone anymore!"

"Kokoro?" He wondered aloud for only a moment, then he smiled, "Thank you. Now go on before she finds you."

With that Hatori returned to his table and he remained with Rose. Talking with her and forcing the snow away for once. Allowing himself to be happy for once. And perhaps this time the dream wouldn't end this time.

Preview: Aya once again comes to try and win his brother's affection and approval. Will he succeed or will Yuki only run away from him even more and make the gap wider than it is to begin with? What happens when Kokoro gets involved, will she only make things worse? Or s there a part of her brother lying within Kokoro that Aya adores and accepts with advice. Find out what happens!

Author's Note: I know it's a bit slow and boring right now. However I promise it will pick up more action soon! There's a lot more about to happen that will soon bring everyone to reading it again! I hope.


	17. Chapter Sixteen:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

It had been a few weeks since Hatori's date, and Kokoro was playing a game of cards with Yuki when a visitor came to call.

"Hello everyone!" Aya greeted in his deep voice.

Yuki froze for only an instant and then tried to escape to his bedroom. However, Aya was faster and grabbed his brother by the shoulder; pulling him back to his seat, "Not so fast Yuki, I have come to fill the gap between us, and I can't do that with out you!"

Kokoro was thrilled to see her cousin and hadn't moved from her seat. Shigure, Kyo, Kaiya, and Tohru soon came into the main room to see who had come to see them. The novelist was pleased to see his good friend and cousin.

"Aya, what brings you here?"

"Same as usual, to visit with my wonderful younger brother! AT LAST HE WILL SEE THAT I AM TRULY A GOOD OLDER BROTHER!" Ayame answered with full enthusiasm.

"Hello Ayame, it's nice to see you again," Tohru said cheerfully.

"And it's a pleasure to see you Miss Tohru, but I am afraid that I will not be here long enough to enjoy your delicious meals."

"Oh?"

"No, today I am taking my brother out to anywhere he wants to go for lunch!"

"Here!" Yuki tried to say, but Aya shook his head.

"How can we have quality time together with everyone here?"

"That's the point!" The younger brother attempted again, yet Aya still shook his head.

"Now Yuki, hurry and get ready so we can go. I know I'm just starving, I didn't eat breakfast because I was too excited about seeing you today!"

All this time Yuki tried to get a word in but couldn't. Eventually he gave up and went upstairs to change clothes. When he came out Kokoro was waiting in the hallway. She was dressed in her normal Kyo like clothing. She was smiling, but she seemed a bit sad.

"You're lucky," she told him.

"How do you call this lucky?" Yuki questioned.

Kokoro laughed lightly before answering, "I know it seems frustrating, but at least you get to see your brother without hiding. I envy that about you and Aya, you know?"

Yuki was surprised at this confession. He had never thought that anyone could be envious of this insanity. Yet then, Kokoro had always been fond of each and everyone of them. So she was used to Aya...or anyone in the family for that matter. Plus Aya had helped her when she young when Hatori couldn't. Plus she really couldn't see her own brother without sneaking around. From her views, Yuki and Aya were lucky.

At that thought Yuki smiled slightly and sympathetically, "I never thought of it as luck. Perhaps I should be a little grateful. Thanks Kokoro."

With that he and Aya went out to lunch at a small restaurant where they could talk. Yuki was still weary about this, but he tolerated it for now. He remembered what Kokoro had said to him.

"So how are things at school?" Ayame enquired curiously.

"Alright I guess," Yuki admitted, "though it seems more wild with Kokoro back."

"Yes, she's not very much like Hatori at all; but as we know very well, most siblings aren't."

Yuki did agree to that.

"Although...some siblings are alike...in fact a few are twins and things like that. Perhaps there's a chance we could be that close!" Aya exclaimed with his sudden excitement returned to him.

"Over my dead body!" Yuki yelled.

"But who knows what the future may bring Yuki? You're already the student council president!"

"I said it will never happen!" Yuki pushed, raising his voice so Aya would hear him.

Aya stopped and looked at him. He seemed puzzled.

"What was that Yuki?"

"Why can't you see that I'm my own person, not a past image of yourself!"

Now Aya appeared to be hurt by that, "I...that's not what I meant Yuki."

"Then why do you keep saying all of that stuff!"

"It's just that I'm proud of you Yuki. Of course I don't expect you to be exactly like me; but to see that at least a small portion of myself has rubbed off on you...well...it shows that I may not have failed as a brother after all."

Yuki's purple eyes widened in surprise when Ayame said that. He was proud of him. That was something their own parents never said to him.

Aya, who had been standing, took his seat and calmed down now. Looking at his brother with a sincere brotherly expression. Showing that he was proud of Yuki.

"Yuki, no matter what you choose as your path to the future, I will always be very proud of you. For it will be the future that you chose; instead of the Zodiac curse. It will be your hard work and intelligence that helps you along the way," he told him softly now in his deep voice.

The young student council president looked at his plate with an awkward feeling washing over him. He had never heard Ayame be so serious, or when he was it was short witnessed. However, Ayame was really trying to contain his energy right now. For he knew that it bothered Yuki when he was too energetic.

Knowing this, Yuki could see that Ayame was really trying this time. That, or Yuki didn't notice if he was too energetic anymore. Perhaps he was use to it by now? He wasn't sure.

"Ayame," Yuki then said in his usual quiet tone...he couldn't believe what he was about to say, "I'm proud of you too."

Ayame's own yellow eyes grew in awe this time. Hearing what Yuki was actually saying this time.

"You...you're proud of me?"

Yuki nodded, "Even though we are still very different people, I think I can see why you made your crazy decisions."

"You can?"

"Yes, because you wanted to run your life differently than what the curse wanted. It was your way of trying to break what you could of it. To me, that is something to be proud of."

Ayame was still in shock for a long while before he finally smiled. He even looked like he was going to cry...the gap was nearly closed at last.

"Yuki..."

"So, can we please go eat at home?"

Aya smiled, "If that's what you truly want, let's go."

Yuki smiled and they got up to leave, "Besides I think Miss Honda, Kokoro, and Kaiya would like to see you. They don't get to visit with you that often."

"Yes, I'm afraid I've been busy with my shop; but today I will do what ever you ask!"

Now the calm feeling was gone, and they returned home so Aya could spend time with everyone; and so Yuki wouldn't regret what he had said. Though as he walked to the house with his brother, Aya text messaged everything to Hatori.

Everyone was surprised to see the two brothers back so soon; but they welcomed them with smiles and food. Tohru had made two extra plates just in case. Then they ate.

Afterwards they played cards and told stories. Though of course Yuki could only take this for so long before he started to go crazy from his brother again. Kokoro noticed Yuki asking his brother to go home before their good day gave him a headache instead.

She then knelt down beside Ayame, resting a hand on his shoulder as she requested quietly, "Aya I think you should go home now."

Ayame stopped in his sentence and stood up quietly. Then he politely bowed to everyone, "I guess it's time for me to be going."

Kyo and Kaiya were speechless. Yuki was confused. While Shigure wasn't bewildered at all. It wasn't a mystery to him why Aya had listened to Hatori's younger sister.

"You're going so soon?" Kaiya asked disappointed.

"I'm afraid I must, I don't want to over stay my welcome. So farewell everyone, until next time! I'll see you soon Yuki!"

With that Ayame bowed again and left.

Once Aya was gone, everyone looked to Kokoro in quiet surprise. She only smiled back. Then Shigure began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kyo demanded.

"You all look like you've seen a great magic trick and can't figure out how it was done."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought Ayame only listened to Hatori?" Tohru said bewildered.

"That's not entirely true," Shigure informed her, "you see, he has also listened to Kokoro, and she is his sister. Like brother like sister I guess."

"Oh...I get it," Kaiya assumed.

Kokoro still smiled.

Later that evening Shigure called Hatori to tell him about this. On the other end, Hari smiled slightly to a photo of his sister that he had on his desk from when she was eight years old.

"Some things just don't change, and I hope they never do," was all he said.

Preview: Hatori is starting to fall in love with Rose, but he's afraid that it will only be a repeat of Kana. Can Kokoro help him to stay with Rose, and will her brother be upset with her for getting into this? Find out!

Author's Note: I have changed Sapphire and Kate's names to make this more Japanese like. Sapphire is now Kokoro which means Heart, and Kate is Kaiya which means forgiveness. Rose is still Rose. All of the story is the same, I just wanted to use Japanese names instead.


	18. Chapter Seventeen:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

It was about 2 days after Ayame's visit when Kokoro saw Hatori and Rose out one day. They seemed to be having a good time until Rose tried to hold onto Hatori's arm. Kokoro's brother quickly pulled away and distanced himself from his new girl friend. He didn't look at her, as though he were embarrassed. While poor Rose wasn't sure what she had done wrong.

Kokoro frowned, but she knew she couldn't do anything to help at the moment. So instead she watched them walk away together. Though she hoped that nothing bad would happen between them.

A few hours later, back at Shigure's house Hatori dropped by to pay a visit.

"Well this is a surprise, is something wrong Hari?" Shigure asked when he saw the solemn expression on his best friend's face, "Hari?"

Kokoro came in when she heard Shigure talking to someone. She had been training with Kyo and hadn't heard anyone come into the house.

"Shigure, who-?"

She stopped instantly when she saw Hatori. Her heart jumped with joy as she hugged her brother, "Hari!"

Hatori hugged her briefly and then sat down. Kokoro could sense his depressed behavior.

"Hari? What's wrong?"

"I'm what's wrong," he said bluntly.

"What?"

Kokoro then remembered that afternoon. She looked to her brother worriedly, hoping nothing else had happened between him and Rose.

"Hatori, did something happen with you and Rose?" Kokoro inquired.

"No, but something will happen soon if I don't do something about it," Hari replied.

"I don't get it."

"Rose is starting to wonder why I won't hold her or anything like that. I tell her that I'm the type of guy that hugs people a lot, but she didn't believe me."

"I wouldn't either," Kokoro agreed.

"Of course you wouldn't. You know the truth."

"So would she if you'd tell her."

"You know I can't do that Kokoro," Hatori reminded in a hardening tone.

"And why not?"

Poor Shigure, who had just been concerned for his best friend, was now in the crossfire of a brother and sister argument. Plus, there was no way to sneak away, for he was sitting between them at the table.

"I can't tell her because of Akito, and you know that as well as anyone else in this family does."

"The heck with Akito!" Kokoro retorted; anyone in the family also knew that she had no fears of Akito.

Kokoro would fight with the Head of the Family any chance she got. Which was another reason she had to stay away from him.

"If Rose finds out about the Sohmas then he will hurt her just as he hurt Kana! Is that what you want?"

"No! But if you don't tell her, she'll end up leaving you! Is that what you want Hatori!"

"Um...Hari...Koko...don't fight. I'm sure we can...-"

"Stay out of this Shigure!" Hari scolded and Shigure dashed out of the room in fear.; tears running down the novelist's face in a chibi like manner.

Then Hatori turned back to Kokoro, who gave him a pleading look.

"Rose will not find out about us," he said firmly.

Her eyes darkened now, "Then what will happen to you Hatori? Are you just going to let her go! When do you get to stop hurting! The rest of us have been able to find something to ease our curse; but you won't allow yourself to do the same! Not everything will turn out the same way as what happened with Kana did!"

With that Kokoro got to her feet. She was too upset to talk anymore and she didn't want him to be even more angrier with her. So she just walked away from the table. While Hatori just watched her go. He also was too frustrated to continue with the argument. Therefore, he went on home to the Sohma Estate.

A while later, The Shigure house hold was beginning to eat their dinner when Kokoro came back in. After taking her frustration out on a punching bag of course. Then she took her seat beside Kyo and just started to eat her dinner quietly. Everyone was silent by this sudden entry. They had thought she would be feeling better by now; but for once, Kokoro was dangerously upset even hours later.

"Um...Kokoro...are you okay?" Tohru finally ventured after a long while of quiet.

The burgundy haired girl looked to her with eyes like daggers. Poor Tohru was nervous, but she continued, "I was just hoping that there was I way we could help. It's not like you to be this upset."

The others nodded in fearful and quiet agreement. No one had seen her this angry in a long while...not since she was a little girl. They were used to her coming back from an argument with a smile and the spirit to keep trying; but not this time.

"If I can't help my brother...then I don't think anyone else can Tohru," Kokoro finally told her in the calmest tone she could muster.

"But can't Hatori do something himself? He is an adult?" Kaiya reminded her friend.

"Age has nothing to do with it!" Kokoro told her.

Kokoro shook her head, "No, it's fear that's doing this to Hari."

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure were silent. Understanding. For they knew what Hari had gone through in the past. They knew what had happened with Kana. So it wasn't a big mystery to them as it was for Kaiya.

When Kaiya asked what they were so sad about now, Shigure told her what had happened. When he was finished, everyone was silent this time. Until Kokoro spoke up a few minutes later, "That doesn't mean he has to suffer for that all his life!"

"Kokoro, Hatori just wants to protect Rose. You should understand that."

"And while he's protecting her, who's protecting him from himself? He's slowly tearing himself apart and it isn't fare for him! He can't keep doing this!" Kokoro pushed on.

"Then what do you think he should do?" Yuki asked her.

"I think he should tell her. Tohru and Kaiya found out and they're both fine."

"But Akito doesn't know about Kaiya," Kyo reminded her.

"So why does he have to find out about Rose?"

Shigure sighed, "I'm afraid it's not all that easy for Hari to keep such a bog secret from Akito. He is the Sohma Family's doctor. So it's harder for Hari to keep things from him."

"So then Hatori continues to suffer while everyone else lives a relatively happy life."

"No one said it was fare Koko. Believe me, I know how you feel."

"Then help me to help Hatori!" Kokoro finally snapped.

With that she got up and left, her food barely touched.

No one knew what to do or say. No one even went after her; not even Kyo or Kaiya.

"Just give her some time to herself for now," Shigure said calmly, "She'll be her cheerful self in no time."

"Are you sure?" Kaiya enquired worriedly.

"Oh yes, she's just really worried about Hari. Once things cool off with him she'll be fine. Don't you worry."

"Shouldn't she eat though?" Tohru asked.

"Don't worry Miss Honda, she'll eat when she's too hungry to be upset," Yuki assured.

"Oh...okay. Well in that case I'll put her food back on the stove so it'll stay warm. That way when she does get hungry she won't have to wait too long to eat."

"You really are a kind soul Tohru," Shigure told her.

Poor Tohru blushed, "Oh no, I just don't want one of my friends to go hungry, especially after being so upset."

With that she brought Kokoro's food to the stove.

The next day no one could find Kokoro at all. She just wasn't home and no matter where else they looked, she wasn't found. They began to worry, for there was one last place that they hadn't checked. For they had hoped that she would stay away from there.

Kokoro Sohma was standing before the Sohma Estate main entrance when she heard Shigure calling. Not wanting to get caught there, she quickly made up her mind and went inside unnoticed. When she was a child, her and Kyo had made a secret path to get in and out of the Estate when they really wanted to.

Once inside, she began to make her way all the way to Hatori's home. Being careful so no one would see her. Especially Akito.

Finally she made it; and without another thought about it, she ventured inside. There she found Hatori and Rose talking. Kokoro smiled slightly, she had hoped that Rose would be there.

"Hi Hatori, hi Rose," she greeted quietly, in case Akito was close by.

Hatori looked up startled and seemed to go from calm to worried in an instant. They both knew that it was dangerous for her to be there.

"Kokoro, why are you here?" Hatori asked in a stern voice.

"To see you Hari, you are my brother."

"You know you shouldn't be here," Hatori reminded.

"I don't care! You're my brother and I want to see you!" Kokoro snapped in a hushed tone.

"Go home," Hatori scolded; but she refused.

After a few minutes of arguing, Hatori gave up and let her in. Then he went to make sure that Akito was resting in bed as he had told him to be that morning. Sometimes the young head of the family liked to ignore his doctor's orders and wander around the Estate as he pleased. If he was doing this again, he could easily find Kokoro and they could all be in huge trouble.

While he was away, Kokoro turned to Rose. She seemed confused. Why wouldn't Hatori want his little sister visiting him?

Kokoro had to act fast now. She had come for a reason and had to talk to Rose before her brother returned. Though she knew of what could happen, her heart burned with a need to do something to help both Rose and Hatori.

"Rose, can I talk with you?" She ventured.

"Of course, you don't need to ask," Rose laughed in a light tone.

So the two sat in chairs directly across from each other. Kokoro's hands gripped her pant legs as she looked at the carpet nervously for a moment. Then she looked up, forcing a smile as she looked at Rose.

"It's about Hatori and the rest of our family," she began in a quiet voice.

"What is it Kokoro?"

"I'm sure you've been wondering why Hatori never holds you, or hugs you, or even kisses you; right?"

Rose was quiet for a second before answering, "Yes, actually I have been. It seems as though he's afraid."

"There's a reason for that; but I don't think that he should be so scared."

"Will you tell me the reason?"

Kokoro nodded this time as she then started to explain to Rose about the Sohmas and there curse. She also told her of Kana and about what had happened to her. The whole time Rose listened carefully, not interrupting or even running away. She wanted to know, she wanted to understand. Kokoro could see that clearly. She had been right, Hatori had nothing to be afraid of. Rose was like Kana and Tohru, she wouldn't turn away.

Kokoro finished everything with a request, "When Hari returns to the room, I want you to hug him. Then you'll see the curse for yourself and then you will know how you truly feel about it. However, you two can't carry on like this. Acting as though it isn't there and that it's too hard to move on. It's hurting Hari and it would have driven you away eventually, I think. You have to find out here and now. Do you understand Rose?"

The young woman was quiet. Turning her gaze from Kokoro and towards the door. She nodded without a sound. Then the two waited. Soon enough, Hatori walked through the door to find them both waiting for him from their seats.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

With that Rose stood up and walked over to him gradually. Then, before Hatori could pull away in time, she hugged the young doctor.

POOF!

Now Rose looked down to find a small seahorse lying on the floor. She bent down slowly, until she was kneeling on the floor. Then she carefully scooped him up in her soft hands. She then brought him to the sofa so he would be comfortable when he transformed back. Afterwards, knowing that Hari would be upset with her, Kokoro left the room. The rest was up to Rose, and only Rose.

While Hatori was changed over, he dreamt. The painful and sorrowful dream he had forced himself to remember for a long time. The joy of being with Kana and the terrible ending that brought her to be forced to forget; and that brought him to want to live as the frozen snow forever. When he was to be the only one that would remember them ever being together. To him, it was punishment for ever trying to feel what love was like.

Yet now, for some strange reason, Hatori didn't feel as sad. Instead, he felt as though the dream were melting away. As though the ice around his heart was finally melting away. He could feel the last piece of cold warming to Rose's touch when she held him. For some reason, Hatori felt at ease and thought that he was finally saying good-bye to this nightmare. At last, he could go on without looking back at his and Kana's pain that they had endured together; and that he had suffered alone after she forgot. Finally he was free.

Hari awoke with a soft, dark blue blanket draped over his body. He was on the sofa in his living room still.

After taking a moment to completely wake up, Hatori looked over to find Rose smiling at him. Her expression was filled with warmth and love. She hadn't runaway, she hadn't even been frightened. All she had done, was continue to care for him; and Hatori knew that she always would. His fears could finally come to an end.

Realizing this, Hatori sat up. Rose got up and turned away so he could get dressed. Once he was, he walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him, he smiled at her. His silent thank you. Then he carefully, so not to actually hold her, placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. She returned the compassionate touch just as carefully.

"Why weren't you afraid?" Hatori then enquired.

Rose smiled still, "There was no reason to be afraid. I love you, and no matter what I will still love you. I want to get to know you and your family. I would never regret meeting any of the Sohmas, especially Kokoro and you. For she is the one that brought me back to you; and you were always my dearest friend. Being a Zodiac member has partially made who you are Hatori, and it's you that I have always cared for."

Hatori was bewildered for only another second. Then he smiled, blinking his tears away.

Afterwards, Hatori found Kokoro in his room. She was looking at a photograph that she was holding in her hands. Tears were running down her face as she looked at the image of her hugging her older brother when she was a little girl. After what she had done, she was sure that he wouldn't talk to her ever again. Yet suddenly, while she was still crying to much to hear Hari enter the room, she felt his arms wrap around her. Holding her close and tight.

Hatori was smiling as he hugged his younger sister, "Thank you Kokoro; you don't have to cry anymore."

Kokoro looked up at Hatori, whipping her tears away as she did. She saw her brother's kind smile and she returned the joyful expression. Then she hugged him in return.

Preview: Haru and Kaiya go out on a date and run into Hatori and Rose on one of their outings. They speak of young Kokoro and how they wish that they could help her to find love the same way she helped them. Meanwhile, Haru plans to tell Kaiya something important. This may be a moment of love or heartbreak for the young couple...Find out!


	19. Chapter Eighteen:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy!

_Chapter Eighteen_

It was about a week after Rose found out about the Sohma Family secret, and everyone had agreed to keep it a secret. They knew that it was Hatori's turn to be happy again. So they let him.

Though now Hatsuharu and Kaiya were out for a date. Walking side by side; yet Haru hadn't attempted to hold Kaiya's hand as he had in previous outings. Kaiya was wondering what was wrong, yet she decided to let him be. She didn't want to push him.

It wasn't long after that they found a nice restaurant to eat lunch at. They went inside, and to their surprise they found Hatori and Rose. Rose looked up to see the two teenagers and waved them over to join them at their table. So they pulled up a couple chairs and sat with the other couple.

"What a surprise running into you two," Kaiya said with a smile.

"It certainly is, how are you two?" Rose asked her.

"Um..-"

Haru interrupted Kaiya at that moment and asked to talk to Rose for a little bit. She nodded and followed Haru to the buffet table. Meanwhile, Kaiya continued to talk with Hatori.

"So how are you and Rose?"

"We're doing much better thanks to Kokoro," Hatori admitted with a real smile.

"She really has helped us both hasn't she?" Kaiya asked.

Hatori nodded, "Yes she has. I couldn't ask for a better sister."

Kaiya smiled in response. Then she looked over to Haru and Rose, who were talking still. After, she turned back to Hatori with a bit of a sadder expression.

"I wish there was a way to help her in the same way," she then told Hatori.

The Sohma doctor shook his head, "Kokoro has an untamable heart to any man right now. All she wants is to be close to her family; she doesn't long for the kind of love that we have been able to find."

"Yeah, but, I still wish we could help her somehow," Kaiya argued.

"All that we can do for Kokoro is let her be herself and let her live here with us just as she wishes to," Hatori explained calmly.

"That just doesn't seem good enough-"

Just then Hatsuharu and Rose returned to the table. Neither of them seemed very cheerful. Hatori grew worried; but Rose just shook her head. Telling him not to ask, so he didn't. Instead he ate his food quietly as Haru told Kaiya that it was time to leave. So Rose waved good-bye and was then able to explain to Hatori.

Meanwhile Hatusharu and Kaiya walked side by side. Though he still didn't reach for her hand as he had in the past. It was as though something had changed, and it made Kaiya feel very uneasy. Finally she stopped walking and looked at him worriedly.

"Is something wrong?"

Now Haru stopped as well and he faced her. His expression was very solemn and it made feel even more concerned.

"Kaiya, I have to talk to you about something," he then started slowly.

She could feel that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation; and so she braced herself for the worst.

"What is it Haru?" Kaiya asked.

He was silent for only another second before answering her, "When we started dating, my heart wasn't completely into this relationship. The truth is, I care deeply for another, but she decided that we couldn't be together anymore shortly before you came here. I thought that maybe, if we dated for a bit, I would grow to feel the same for you as you do for me; but I was wrong. My heart is still in her hands and I can't do anything to change that. I'm afraid that I can't keep trying to force myself to love someone that I just don't love."

Kaiya was in tears when he finished saying this, "But Hatsuharu, just give it more time; time is what heals everything, including broken hearts. Haru please-"

"I'm sorry Kaiya, but I love her. I can't help how I feel."

"Why aren't I enough!"

Haru looked at her, trying to apologize to her in vain, "It's not that I don't like you. You're a good person, and I want us to stay friends; but my heart just doesn't feel the same way as yours. I'm sorry Kaiya."

Though she wasn't listening anymore and she looked away from him. Her heart burned with anger and she couldn't help but be upset. Haru didn't blame her; but no one could force themselves to fall in love. It wouldn't have been fare to either of them.

Now she turned back to him, "Of course I wouldn't be enough! I'm not a Sohma and I don't belong with the rest of you! I knew Kokoro was keeping things secret from me, and now you're breaking up with me! I guess normal people just don't fit in with any of you!"

With that, even though Haru tried to stop her, she stormed off. She was ready to confront Kokoro about all the secrets she had been keeping. Her heart was filled with anger and hurt, and she couldn't think straight. She stormed through the door and found Kokoro sparring with Kyo and Yuki. All three of them were surprised by her loud entrance.

"Alright Kokoro, fess up!"

"What are ya-?"

"Your entire family is keeping something from me! Now Haru is breaking up with me! Even you won't talk to me anymore! So tell me what's going on right this minute!"

"Haru broke up with you?" Kokoro questioned in confusion," I'm sorry Kaiya; but I don't know why you're upset with me?"

"You know very well why I'm upset! You've been keeping secrets from me since we got here! I'm you're sister, we used to share everything together, now that we're here you could care less! That's why you set me up with Haru, you knew he loved someone else and would brake up with me soon enough! Then I would want to go home and you could be with your weird family!"

Kokoro felt hurt by those words; but she couldn't blame Kaiya. A broken heart was a painful thing. Though Kokoro had never experienced it, she knew that it hurt. She knew from watching Hatori and Hatsuharu suffer as they had in the past. However, she hadn't known that Haru was still in love with his part past girlfriend.

"Kaiya, it isn't her fault. Haru has loved-"

Kaiya wasn't about to listen to Yuki either, "I don't care! He didn't give me enough of a chance! I may not be a Sohma, but I still cared about him!"

"We know that, but if you do then you should understand. So please stop this!" Kokoro begged her.

"No!"

Just then they were stopped when Tohru came rushing in, getting between the two and pleading for them to stop fighting.

"You two are really good friends, you shouldn't fight like this!"

"Stay out of this Tohru!" Kaiya snapped.

"Hey, don't take this out on Tohru!" Kyo yelled, "I don't care how upset you are, she had nothing to do with it!"

"What makes her so special anyway! She's normal just as I am, so why can she be treated as one of you and I can't? She knows all of your secrets, but I don't!"

Shigure then came in, followed by Hatori and Hatsuharu. They each looked grim, as though they were prepared for something that they hoped wouldn't happen. Though from Kaiya's rage, it couldn't be helped now.

"Hatori? Why are you here?" Kokoro asked in bewilderment.

Hatori turned to Yuki and Kyo, "Please take Kokoro out of here, I don't want her in here for this."

The two nodded understandingly. Kyo didn't even argue in response. They both knew what was about to happen. Tohru also followed the three, trying to be of some help. She had heard the harsh words that Kaiya had said to Kokoro and felt that she needed to be cheered up.

The four of them waited in the main room at the table. Tohru nervously poured some tea. Yuki listened for the others to come back. While Kyo talked with Kokoro to keep her calm.

A little bit later, Hatsuharu and Shigure came out to talk to them. However, Hatori didn't return.

"Where's Kaiya?" Kokoro asked worriedly.

Shigure hesitated, but then he answered her, "I'm sorry Koko, but we had to. We fear that she may have told others after being so upset."

Kokoro understood now, and she lowered her head sadly.

"What will happen to her now?" Tohru asked, unknowingly voicing Kokoro's question that she didn't have the strength to ask at the moment.

"Her parents will come for her with all that they have with Kokoro on it. That way Hatori can erase their memories as well and take the items so they won't remember," Shigure replied.

"Oh," Tohru then turned to Kokoro, but found that she had left the room, "Kokoro?"

Kokoro had gone outside to watch Hatori take Kaiya away in secret. Though she was sad, she forced her tears away. Deep down, she knew that this was for the best.

That's when Haru came up behind her, "I'm sorry Kokoro, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Kokoro shook her head, "It isn't your fault Haru. No one can help how they feel, and it wasn't fare for you to try and force yourself to love someone you didn't love."

"Still, I'm sorry that this was the result," he said sincerely with a hand on her shoulder, "let me know if you need me for anything, alright?"

Kokoro nodded slowly. Then she looked after Kaiya again, walking in a daze with Hatori as a guide. She no longer knew who they were, and she would never remember again. The young Sohma lowered her head again, unable to help but feel sad. They had been close friends; now she could understand how Hatori had felt at least a little bit.

Though she still answered Haru with a forced smile to assure him that it wasn't his fault, "Thank you Haru, I will."

With that Hatsuharu went home. He too felt down and just wanted this day to end. He also felt that Kokoro just wanted to be alone for a little bit. Though he was right, for Kokoro stayed outside for a while on her own. She continued to hold back her tears, yet it was a task harder to be done than to be said.

However, it wasn't long before she noticed Kyo up on the roof. She looked up at him, unable to force a smile for him to see. Seeing this, he gestured for her to join him. So she went on up, perhaps he could say something to lift her spirits a little. She and Kyo had always been able to bond when things were rough; and she hoped that would work now.

"You alright Kokoro?" Kyo asked when she was sitting beside him.

She shook her head, still unable to bring out a smile, "I wasn't trying to keep any secrets from her."

"We know that," Yuki said from the side.

Both Kyo and Kokoro looked to find Yuki and Tohru climbing up to join them.

"It wasn't anyone's fault Kokoro," Tohru assured her.

"I know that, but it still feels really painful that we had to say good-bye this way," Kokoro told her in a quiet voice.

"It will hurt, but in time you will heal, just like you said," Yuki reminded her with a cheerful and hopeful smile.

Kokoro looked at Yuki with widened eyes. She then remembered that she had said that only a few hours ago. Perhaps it was true, and only time would tell.

Then, she looked up at the stars that were just beginning to shine above them. They twinkled and danced in the Heavens, as though watching over them and giving them all a little hope.

Seeing this, Kokoro smiled just slightly, "Perhaps this is for the best; at least this way she will never know what I truly am."

As Kokoro thought this, a single tear escaped and ran down her cheek. The others noticed this, but no one spoke. Instead they silently agreed to be there for Kokoro as she was there for them. For that was all they could do for her right then. That was what she needed more than anything else now.

Preview: The Cultural Festival has come again and everyone is ready to be in good spirits again! Even Kokoro is just about back to normal. However, Akito has decided to visit the school once again and Yuki is his target this time. Will Kokoro be found by the head of the Sohma Family; or will her living with them again remain a secret? A huge part of the story is coming up and begins with this one chapter that you won't want to miss!


	20. Chapter Nineteen:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy! The Akito in this story is the boy version from the anime.

_Chapter Nineteen _

A few days after the incident, things had picked back up. Kokoro had allowed herself to let go of her long friendship, hoping that Kaiya would live happily now. Now everyone was back at school and things were cheerful again. Momiji was already playing around the hallway again as well.

In fact, Momiji lost track of where he was out of the joy he was feeling. Then, before he could stop himself, he had tackled Tohru as soon as he had seen her in front of him. Throwing his arms around her with a big smile on his face.

POOF!

Tohru, startled, was now holding a vanilla colored rabbit with cute red eyes. Haru seemed un-phased by this. Kyo was yelling at the rabbit; and Kokoro couldn't help but laugh. While Yuki appeared to be stressed from the sudden event. He looked around to make sure no one had seen. They had been fortunate. Then he told Haru to take Momiji to the men's room with his clothes ready. Haru did; and with that the two left.

Yuki watched as they walked away. He looked worried. Though when Tohru tried to ask him about it, he told her not to worry. Afterwards, he quietly walked away. Even Kyo didn't feel it was right to argue with him.

However, Kokoro couldn't help but follow him silently. Keeping her distance, but staying close enough to keep a watchful eye over her cousin.

That's when he showed up. Someone that Kokoro had tried to avoid. Though he still hadn't seen her, she could see him quite clearly. He had spotted Yuki. Akito had returned to the school. A visit that couldn't be good for the rest of them.

"Hello there Yuki," he greeted in a creeping tone.

Yuki froze. Stopping in his tracks with his eyes widening in fear. Then he started to back up, stepping back slowly. Yet he felt as though he were in slow motion. Being forced to stay in front of the one he feared most. Why couldn't he just walk away?

"How have you been?" The head of the family asked.

Yuki didn't answer.

Akito stepped closer to the frightened young man. Smirking in delight at the power he felt over him. Ignoring his cousin's discomfort. Resting a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "You haven't come to visit in a while. Do I need to take you back to that room of yours?"

Yuki tried to shake his head. Yet he was still frozen.

"You seem scared. Is something wrong?" He taunted.

Yuki tried to speak, but no sound came from his lips.

"Well? Talk," Akito ordered, "If something is bothering you, you should tell me. What could you be hiding from your own head of the family? Your own cousin? The one who controls you? Why hide it from me?"

Again Yuki tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

"Akito!" A voice snapped at last.

Though it hadn't been Yuki's voice. It had been the voice of a young lady, Kokoro had revealed herself. Stepping out towards them and defending her cousin.

Akito's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. However, he soon regained his calm behavior and stepped back.

"Well now, this is a surprise. It's been a long time."

Kokoro's eyes darkened as she glared at him. She was now standing between Akito and Yuki. Unafraid of what Akito could do to her.

"I thought you were gone for good, along with your memories."

"Nothing could make me forget my family," she said in Hatori's defense.

"Oh really? Not even your brother's gift could erase us from your mind?"

Kokoro shook her head.

"So, why have you come back after all these years? You know you're not wanted here."

"I missed you, didn't you know?" She said, her voice filled with sarcasm.

Akito coughed on what sounded like laughter. While Kokoro didn't move from her place between Yuki and their head of the family. She knew of the fear Akito caused Yuki, and she would not let him abuse her dear cousin.

"If you've missed me so much, why not visit me until now?"

"Must have slipped my mind," she answered coldly.

"I thought you said you couldn't forget your family?"

"Family aren't supposed to banish each other because you happen to have a bad temper."

"You got in my way!"

"You hurt my best friend!" She finally snapped.

It was a known fact among the Sohmas, that Akito and Kokoro had a dangerous anger towards one another. It was also known well how much she loved Kyo, not only her cousin, but as her closest friend. They were both known as the ones out-placed from their family. So they had formed their own bond. So she could not abandon him when Akito had been so cruel to him.

"Your best friend? That creature is your best friend? You've seen what he is," he hissed; but then he smirked slightly, "Yet I guess I can understand why _you_ wouldn't see him as the monster he is. You are just like him after all."

"He isn't a monster..." was her hissed reply.

Yuki was silent through all of this. He wasn't sure what they were talking about. How were Kyo and Kokoro the same? Yes she was outside of the zodiac like Kyo was; but what else could Akito mean by this?

"Akito..." he started to ask, but a pleading look from Kokoro told him not to go any further.

She had been looking at him over her shoulder, her eyes darkened with pain. What was she hiding?

Then, when the two of them both looked back at Akito, the head of the family was gone. Though he was not yet done with his visit. Not now that he had something new to play with.

It wasn't long after that Akito found Tohru. She had been searching for Yuki and Kokoro, unaware of their visitor.

"Akito!" She exclaimed as she quickly bowed her head, startled.

"Hello Miss Honda, it's been a long time. How are you?" He asked in the same creeping tone.

Yet Tohru failed to notice, "I'm good. Um, how have you been feeling?"

"Well enough to pay a short visit. I see that Kokoro has returned. Is she living with you and the others in Shigure's house?"

Tohru was confused, how had he found out? Had the secret been safe to let out? Yet who would have told him? Was it okay to answer his question, or would it hurt Kokoro somehow. Poor Tohru really didn't know what to do.

"Well, is she living in that house or not? If so, I wanted to warn you of how dangerous she can be."

"Dangerous?"

Akito nodded, "Oh yes, she can be very dangerous. If she breaks free, there's no telling what she can do. Tohru, do you know that she is a part of the same zodiac that the rest of us are a part of?"

"Who is she?"

"She is the other form of a dragon, the only one born of our family to be like that. However, she is an outsider, just as Kyo is. That is why she is dangerous. Her vengeful spirit rages on just as his does."

"But...Kokoro is so nice and caring, she couldn't be that dangerous...?" Tohru wondered inwardly.

She looked to the head of the family now. Confused by his words. She had lived with Kokoro in the same house for a while now. To her, Hatori's sister had always seemed very caring. Even while struggling from the loss of her friend, she had remained cheerful. So Tohru just couldn't believe that she was as dangerous as Akito claimed. She probably was like Kyo in their fighting spirit, she thought.

"I...I don't think she's dangerous," Tohru stated in a honest voice, "Like all of the Sohmas, Kokoro is a very good person. I know that."

"Do you? Then I suppose you aren't curious at all? Well I know for a fact how she can be when her true dragon spirit is awakened. She's rebellious, and a danger to those around her. Just like Kyo in his true cat form," Akito told her.

Tohru shook her head. She had seen Kyo in his true form. He had been more afraid than rebellious. He had been angry from the pain he had endured. So she didn't think that Kokoro was any different. She was probably just hurting as well. Yet she had always hidden it when Tohru was around her.

While thinking about all of this, Akito had bid her good-bye without her realizing. Figuring that he had started what he needed to. His plan that would lead to Kokoro's painful truth; of what she was, and what she always would be. An infuriated dragon. Soon enough, he thought, Tohru and the others would all see that. Just as he had long ago.

Preview: Akito's plan to bring down Kokoro's spirit is unknowingly put into play when Tohru watches their friend one evening. Looking for signs of this "dangerous" dragon. What happens when Tohru asks both Kokoro and Kyo about what Akito meant. While Yuki is also curious, and Shigure fears for that the worst will come out of this. At last the big events are occurring, and the end to this fanfiction is only a few chapters away! . To all of those reading this, thank you so much for your patience! .


	21. Chapter Twenty:

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; for it was created by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Kokoro, Kaiya, and Rose. Rose was created by my friend, Mrs.KyouSohma, and I. I'm sure you have been reading about her in my friend's new story. Though Rose comes in differently in my story. If you doubt my word, you can go ahead and ask her if you want. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so I hope it comes out alright! Let me know what you think as I update it; and please enjoy! The Akito in this story is the boy version from the anime.

_Chapter Twenty_

It was a miserable evening it seemed. The rain hadn't stopped for a few days. It had begun after they had left school on the day of Akito's visit. Now it was three days later. Shigure was busy on another novel. Yuki was studying. Kokoro was trying to train. Tohru was cooking lunch. And Kyo was trying to rest. As usual, the rain had left him exhausted and irritated.

Most of the day it had been quiet. Yet Tohru couldn't help but think about what Akito had told her during his visit at their school. Was Kokoro really dangerous? As she looked to her friend, who was now taking a nap as well, she couldn't believe that. Though Tohru couldn't help but watch her from time to time as the hours passed that evening.

"I wish the sun would come out," the burgundy haired teenager finally sighed tiredly as she leaned against Kyo at the table.

Kyo had fallen asleep with his folded arms as a pillow. While Kokoro had been looking at the photo album she'd been given before falling asleep beside her dear cousin.

"They're so alike," Shigure commented with a warm smile.

Tohru couldn't help but hear those words, while Akito's same sentence echoed in her head. They were alike, and so attached to each other. She couldn't help but wonder just how much alike they were. Not in a bad way though. Instead, she feared that Kokoro endured the same pain as Kyo. Had she suffered just as he had before? And could anyone help her as Kyo had been helped in the time of living here?

Yuki then noticed Tohru's worried expression, "Miss Honda, is something wrong?"

Tohru tried to shake her head, but failed.

"What is it Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"Does Kokoro hurt too?" She heard herself enquire, too late to stop herself.

Yuki and Shigure both looked at her in confusion.

"Miss Honda? What do you..." But then Yuki remembered what Akito had mentioned earlier as well.

Yuki remembered Akito's harsh words of how both Kyo and Kokoro seemed to be monsters. Yet he'd never seen Kokoro in the same type of form as Kyo's true cat form. Though could it be possible that it had been kept a secret?

Now both Tohru and Yuki were looking to Shigure for an answer. While the novelist looked to the side regretfully. Unwilling to reveal the truth behind his dear little cousin. However, he knew that they would be worried even more if he kept quiet.

At last Shigure said, "This isn't for me to answer."

"So then it is true what Akito said," Yuki thought as he looked to Kokoro as well.

While Tohru couldn't help but walk over to the young girl and touch her gently on the arm. As though trying to say that she would try her best to help her as well. Though she forgot to step back when Kokoro stirred in her sleep. Until she awoke and looked up to find Tohru still looking at her.

"Tohru? What is it?" She asked with concern.

Kyo had also woken up when he'd felt her head leave his shoulder. Finding the three of them looking at Kokoro and himself.

"What's going on?" Kyo questioned tiredly, "Did we do somethin' wrong?"

Tohru shook her head as she knelt down beside Kokoro.

Shigure looked away now, afraid of how this would turn out. He knew that Tohru meant no harm from this. She only wanted to help. Yet Kokoro had always been very defensive, and even more afraid, over what had been brought up.

"You don't have to runaway," Tohru said in an uncertain voice, "If something hurts you...I want to help you if I can."

"Tohru, what brought this on?"

"Akito..." Yuki said in a short, but blunt, answer.

"What did Akito do?"

It then snapped in Kokoro's head. What else would they be so worried about all of the sudden, and by Akito's mentioning. She knew exactly what they were talking about. The one thing that she had tried to hide.

Kokoro jumped up now, stepping away from Tohru; and remembering that Kyo was on the other side of her. He now stood up to, as though trying to keep her from running off. Knowing how Kokoro was when she was being questioned about this. Just as he was when his beads were being discussed. It was uncomfortable and frightening.

"Forget what he said!" Kokoro said quickly as she stepped further away.

"Kokoro, its okay. Please don't be upset. I just wanted to help! I want to stay friends with you and help you too!" Tohru told her.

"I don't need help!" Kokoro snapped, "This doesn't concern anyone!"

"Koko...don't be upset with Tohru, she's just worried," Shigure tried to say in Tohru's defense.

"No one needs to be worried! Now just leave me alone!" She yelled, her eyes sparking with blue flames as she backed away even more.

Yuki took notice in his cousin's balled-up fists and gritted teeth. She seemed to be the female vision of Kyo himself.

"Kokoro, I'm sor-"

Yet before Tohru could finish, Kokoro stormed out. Deciding to take off before she said or did something she truly didn't wish to do. Poor Tohru wanted to go after her friend, but was stopped by Kyo as he held her back by her shoulder. She looked to him in confusion and worry.

"Just let her cool off, she'll be back in a few minutes; and it'll hardly seem like something was wrong," Kyo assured her.

Yet all three of the Sohmas in Shigure's house felt otherwise. Something was getting to all of them. Even Kyo himself couldn't help but feel that he should follow his cousin.

While outside, in the pouring rain and roaring thunder, Kokoro ran through the forest in her fit of anger. Her eyes swelled with tears of confusion. She'd fought so hard to hide her secrets from Kaiya, who she had lived with for years. Now someone that she'd only lived with for a little while had found out. Putting a whole new friendship at risk. Only a few in the entire family knew about this, and she didn't want anyone else to learn about it. However, how much longer could she run away from it?

She had finally slowed down to a walk before realizing that she had wandered quite far away from the house. Though she didn't feel like going back just yet. She needed to cool down a little bit more first.

"Perhaps I chose a bad time to come by?" A snickering voice said suddenly from in front of her.

Kokoro turned her gaze from the trail behind her to find an unwelcomed guest standing before her. His cruel smile making her blood boil in her veins. She wanted him to just go away. Yet she knew that her mishaps would cause her brother even more stress and pain. So she forced herself to remain calm as Akito continued to laugh at her.

"What's wrong Kokoro? Have you been chased out?"

"No, I just wanted to go for a walk," Kokoro spat.

"But you hate the rain...jus like Kyo does," Akito reminded her.

She shrugged casually.

"I wonder," he then hissed coldly, "just how much more you two are alike? Its true that I can't stand either of you; but what reasons would cause that? Could it be that you're both outsiders, or that you both rebel against me with every chance that you get, or possibly for that fact that you were simply born?"

Kokoro couldn't help but growl in a rising simmer of anger. While she struggled to hold her tongue and keep control of her actions. Yet he mercilessly continued his verbal onslaught.

"But do you know why I hate you both so much?" He finally asked as he rested a hand against her collar bone.

How had he managed to get that close to her? Her mind had been focusing on not reacting to his words that she'd let him become close enough to touch her. She tried to pull away, but his hand suddenly grabbed for the necklace around her slender neck. His grip tightening around the cold, wet silver of the dragon pendant.

"Let go!" She pleaded as her fear was revealed in her voice.

"I think I should show you why I hate you both so much," Akito laughed bitterly.

Kokoro shook her head desperately, "No...please no!"

"YOU'RE BOTH MONSTERS!" Akito snapped with a harsh fit of laughter.

With that he pulled at the necklace. The chain breaking instantly as he pulled on it through his laughter. While in response she stepped back in pure horror.

"HATORI!"

Preview: Its the Sohmas to the rescue when Hatori hears a terrified scream from his dear sister. Can they save Kokoro from Akito?

Again, thank you for you patience. .


End file.
